Viking Siege
by Spartan322
Summary: Falconry, Rock, Metal, Social Oddball, how do all these words relate? They all relate to Hiccup perfectly, along with his best friends Toothless, Astrid, and Felix, they shall start a rock band to smash the world like its never been smashed before. Modern AU
1. Prologue

**Hello all, so I got stuck in a loop of ideas and can't stop thinking again. I mean it's near torture not writing each story, but I'm only one guy. Because of this I've decided to try writing others alongside TiR (besides Shifted Positions because I currently don't have the feel for that right now, sorry, writing TiR took most of it, I'll get back to it soon, but it might be a bit, very sorry, I'm however trying, please forgive me)**

 **I really hope you guys get that, like where some of your ideas annoy the hell out of you for not being done.**

 **So now that's out of the way, let me explain the idea. I'll be honest, this idea was originally inspired mostly from P-Artsypants' "The Vikings Have Their Tea" chapter nineteen, the music video Hiccstrid story somehow sparked this...yeah, my mind is odd, don't ask how or why, and you'll probably learn that more as I write, but here we go: The idea is a modern AU where Hiccup and the teens become a rock band, they will start in High School. This is going to be a story of progress, and at some point Hiccstrid, uh...oh and the dragons are all animals, and in this case Toothless is a Greater Spotted Eagle and Hiccup is also a bit into Falconry (this was inspired by another idea I came up with, but I felt it fits well here too). Now, have I missed anything...Oh right, disclaimers:**

 **I own H-wait that's wrong, I mean I don't own HTTYD, so don't sue me. (or do, what does it matter to me...other than losing a few thousands bucks, but that's not much...right?)**

 **Update: Usually I don't do this, but because of the many fixed mistakes I felt I should note them, a good friend of mine helped me kill those little bugs, everyone say thanks to Will.**

 **Update 2: I know, I don't usually do this, but I found that the prosthetic was cheap and underused in its current state so I removed it (for now :D)**

 **Anyway let's begin:**

* * *

Prologue

The seventeen year old sat at the edge of his room, his door to his right, window on the left, his bed just behind. The sun was waving in, making the room more golden than usual. He, Hiccup, was leaning over a desk on a black swivel chair with a pencil, number two, in his hand, writing down under his hunched head, leaning into the desk. His best friend watching over his shoulder, on the perch in the window. Hiccup never minded.

"Ugh, should I do 'forget the pain'?" the boy thought out loud, the greater spotted eagle softly cawed. "Really? You think so." It looked back at him to prove its point. "Well alright then." And the boy wrote it. "What would I do without ya bud." As he scratched its head. It cawed back. "Yeah, probably."

He noticed the setting sun and decided it be a good time to stop. "I suppose it's getting a bit late, maybe I should practice a bit before it gets any later." The eagle looked back at the sun then seemed to shrug in indifferently as Hiccup went over to the black Epiphone guitar, with black and blue lightning on the strips. His father had given it to him four years ago as a Christmas present, and he couldn't stop playing it except for falconry with his best friend.

He picked it up and pulled the strap over his head, taking the dark blue pick out of the top of the strings. Turning the amp on and making sure it was low, he plugged the cord into the guitar and checked the tuning, but he was satisfied it would stay in tune for the week, so he started messing around on it, not bothering with anything specific, just having fun. His friend was mostly indifferent, not often being interested. Later on Hiccup practiced on his exercises; bends, finger dexterity, trying to keep his hand in tip top shape.

After messing around for three hours, finally feeling tired and hungry, looking at his clock by the window, next to the eagle, which read ten twenty. "I guess I'll be done for the night, huh bud?" And the bird of prey merely cawed absently, bored and wanting a snack. "Yeah, good idea." To which the bird then flew out the window, searching for some prey.

Hiccup went downstairs and into his fridge, and pulled out a few pieces of celery. He took a chomp at them and walked over to the couch, turning on the television to the news. Nothing of much interest, the usual random Middle East operation or somebody getting maimed in an accident, he turned it to the Music Choice Rock channel, finding nothing else satisfying, and just listened to it alone for the day, recalling two years ago, when he lost any good status he had at school, with most of his peers anyway. The most he actually remembered was being in chemistry, knocking over a bottle of some weak acid, feeling extra clumsy that day, and then the fumes knocked him out. When he came around, it was half a day later, he was in hospital, and he learned a small, but highly embarrassing, part of his clothes were eaten when medical help actually did arrive. Those thoughts were derailed as a knock came at the door.

He looked up and then walked to the door, and when he opened it, he found his father and walked back to his couch. "Don't you have your key?" He asked.

"I left the new one here...I really need to get a new lock." He told his son, with his dark red beard and short cut hair. "That one sticks way too much."

"Same thing nearly happened with my key today." He told him. "It broke when I tried to take it out" That reminded him to search for the other key in the closet next to the stairs. "Hey dad, where's the other spare?" He called after a minute in the closet. "It's not in the usual place."

"Over on the table." He told his son, Linkin Park playing in the background as he reheated the rice in the fridge.

"Why?" As he cleaned up the closet he was still in, hitting his right shin and hissing in pain.

"That's why." His broad dad responded.

"We seriously need to organize this closet better, it's a hornets nest in here." As he picked up the small vacuum cleaner he hit his leg on, stuffing it on the shelf nearby.

"I'll get to it tonight." Stoick told his son. "Did you get your homework done?"

"Cause I get so much" as he walked out of the closet, his dad looked at him suspiciously. "Yes." he gave a uncaring sigh, and then hear scratch at the door. Hiccup went over, opened the door to find his eagle waiting in the door.

"I'm not gonna be back until midnight tomorrow, anything you need before I go?" Stoick asked as he sat down on the kitchen table, devouring the rice sloppily.

"Nah, I've got most of the week covered." He said letting the bird fly in to one of his perches. Then sitting on the couch.

Then the silence, beside the music from the tv, started, neither deciding to speak further, creating a slight tension in the air. "So...anything good happen at school today?" Stoick finally broke the ice after a minute.

"Other than someone getting busted for coke, no." As his best friend moved beside his seat below the couch. Then the silence, now more awkward, continued.

The silence went on with the music for another thirty minutes before Hiccup decided he was done and turned the television off. "I think we're should uh...go to bed, night." As he started toward the stairs before the eagle flew over to the stairs before jumping up the rest of the way.

"Night" As Stoick then started cleaning his plate.

* * *

Hiccup woke up in the morning to a buzzing by his bedside, his usual alarm clock beating in his head. He looked over to see it say six twenty and he slowly lifted from his pillow on his bed, shifting his sheets off of him. He lifted both his legs over his bed preparing to get up.

As he lifted off his bed, he walked to his closet in the corner of his room, found a suitable green t-shirt and black jeans and finally shut off the clock. He opened his window, then proceeded to open his door, and looked back over at his eagle, who finally decided to wake from his perch. "Seeya bud, and don't piss off the neighbors today, please." He said and then left the room, moving down the stairs as if he had both legs.

He picked out two slices of bread and put them in the toaster and then went to the fridge, picked out a red apple, and cut it with the knife and cutting board next to the toaster. He proceeded to pick out a paper plate from the cabinet, tilting the apple slices onto the plate, and went to retrieve the butter just before the toaster sounded off. He went back to the toast, slather some of the stick onto it using the cutting knife, then put the two slices on the plate, then went to the freezer, took a box of bacon out, and prepared a few slices for the microwave. As he placed them in, he punched in for it to cook for two minutes while he sat down to eat his toast and apple slices. After he finished all the slices, the microwave proclaimed the finished bacon slices, and Hiccup gathered the slices on the plate.

He then ate the toast and bacon, then went back upstairs to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, used the mouthwash and floss, then washed his face thoroughly before he went back down the stairs.

He packed all his books left on the table beside the closet, into his bag, looked over, saw it was seven ten and left the house. He walked down to the sidewalk, turned right and went up the street to get to school, finding the bland brick building after just fifteen minutes in the walk.

It had a steel double front door, no fencing, and multiple floors lined with windows. Some windows looked rather torn, and the doors were worn as well. This school had been around for a long time and it showed, no amount of refurbishing polish could strip the haunting age of the structure. Hiccup was always apprehensive about his days spent here, or just distressed by it, his experience here was never was a great one. He opened the door alongside a few teens, seeing very few because he was fifteen minutes early. He prefered it that way, it was easier to avoid the crowd.

He decided he should get to homeroom, second floor, hall five, room three. He thought about how Raven Point seemed to hate the freshman, the floors occasionally merged throughout making it, everything harder to tell. Hiccup however had memorized the entire school within his first month, and always memorized his schedule within a week, he always had great recall, and found little point in things like flashcards, as he never truly needed them. Directions were always easy for him, and that train of thought stopped when he sat down in one of his homeroom's chairs.

He decided now would be a good time to listen to his MP3, it was one of the few times. He plugged his earbuds in and switched it to play Avenged Sevenfold on low. He slouched down in his chair, trying to be unseen in his jacket. He waited there while people filed into the homeroom, including the room supervisor, to which the bell rung at seven forty and anyone who wasn't there was to be marked late, but Hiccup was rarely marked even if he was.

He was still sitting in the same chair, but now he had the player paused until he heard his name called, when he simply raised his hand just above his head to be seen, and then he switched back to the MP3. He waited for the bell to sound and walked out to his locker nearby, opening to take a book on the top shelf and nothing else, he took off his sack, and replaced a chemistry book with a pre-calculus book, but then a bang sounded from the locker to his right, he looked to see his younger but painfully stronger cousin, Scott, leaning by his locker. "What do you want Snotlout?" Moving back to closing his backpack.

"Don't call me that, runt." He sneered back, preparing his fists with a crack. Another crack appeared in his smile, and he looked back to the group behind him, barely paying attention, before he checked for any immediate staff. Unfortunately for Hiccup, there was none.

"Where's my money Henry?" He said threateningly. He was looking forward to beating around Hiccup again for a minute, as he did at least once a week.

"I already payed you back, and I told you to stop using my name." He didn't bother looking back at Scott, already shoving the backpack on, preparing to get out of range of Snotlout. He knew where this was going, even if he did pay him.

"Alright, Hiiicccuup," He sang "Give me the interest you owe and I'll let you off easy." He told him softly, still prepping his knuckles for the beatdown. "Or should I just take off your half dead corpse."

"I don't have any on me anyway." As he reached the stairs to get to his first class before the bell rang. He was finally in sight of staff and could make it to class without getting attacked, if Snot actually cared about getting in trouble.

Eventually Hiccup made it to history class, escaping Scott's bullying, at least for the period. He hoped to miss a day of beatings from his vicious cousin. At least his teachers were kind, but while they suspected his plight, they couldn't do much for him. They however tried, but being the oldest punching bag for every jerk in the school is a hard role for the staff to strip.

He did have a friend however, he solely hanged with him, but Felix was his best human friend. He and Felix were both intelligent, but while Felix still searched academia for his purpose, Hiccup looked beyond his school career, and though he may not have found a specific one yet, he was still searching. Either way, he and Felix had a lot they could talk about in terms of music, they both liked rock and classical music, often a rare combo that they just found soothing and invigorating, and would occasionally discuss music. He however didn't see Felix in much more than lunch and math this year, so the times to talk were less often, he still hung out with him whenever they got the chance.

There was however one person in his history class, who had just entered, whom he had an eye on, having a crush on her since he was nine. Her name was Astrid, and he knew she was often dating someone or another, she rarely found a relationship lasting longer than a week, if she even bothered to pursue one, as she so rarely did. Hiccup knew her a bit, able to call her a distant friend, but they had known each other for a long time, as they were closer friends when they were younger. She then sat at her assigned seat right next to him.

"I saw Snot trying to beat you up again, why don't you ever tell anyone?" She asked him as he regained most of his composure just before class started. He had very little he could respond with.

"I'm the school punching bag, last I tried, I only received a beating for it" He told her. "There isn't much that could be done." He admonished, knowing his past attempts never worked out. "Besides, as long as I can get within range of somebody, no one bothers."

And then the loudspeaker sounded off a click followed by some a feedback ring before a call came out. "Sorry for the interruption, would Tony Thorston report to the principal's office, would Tony Thoooorston report to the principal's office, thank you" As Hiccup and Astrid stopped talking about his beatings. "What did those two do this time?" Hiccup voiced.

"I don't think they know about who did the graffiti thing yet, so maybe Tuff got caught trying to spike the water in the cafeteria?" She quietly admitted, also wondering what the worst trouble makers were doing. And then the bell rang, signaling the start of the class.

"So everyone get your World War Two Britain worksheets out." The teacher, Mr. Conway, asked of them.

* * *

 **So...yeah, somehow, this came around. I hope you readers liked it. So anyway, yeah, this was a prologue, so not much really happened, I hope I did it well, but...um...yeah.**

 **Expect this story to be more grounded than my other two, and by the way, this is my first offical modern au, so thats nice.**

 **Few more things: One, I tried to refine my structure a good bit, I'm not gonna do it with the other current active stories (cause I feel it wouldn't fit for those two), tell me if you like it. Two, this one will definitely have sporadic updates, but will be released alongside TiR and Shifted Positions, and for the first couple chapters, they might come quicker, I hope I don't leave TiR too far behind (cause I feel it being my first fanfic, even if it was unofficially adopted, is kind of my flagship story at the moment).**

 **Anyway, now that's out of the brickin' way, if you liked it don't forget a fav and a follow would be nice, and whether I screwed up or created the best thing since sliced bread sticks, give me a review, they help a lot, and I want to improve.**


	2. The Beat

**Before we get started on this chapter, let me say, I myself am not into falconry, so don't expect me to be right on this, I'm doing best with the resources I've got and I'm trying to make a multi-dimensional character, falconry seemed like a good alternative to dragon training. If any real falconry people find this, I would gladly accept corrections (please be kind and understanding)**

 **Also, to the reviews:**

 **NatBlake: Thanks for the review, and I responded to you, but I'll say it here for everyone else, I do plan on Tuff being the extreme rocker of the group, all the teens of the movies will be in the band eventually (though not at first, as implied), and yes, as I said before, there will be Hiccstrid, and probably a more realistic rocker lifestyle, but nobody should worry about it, I'm not explicit and will, as stated in TiR, never write anything above T. It will be thought through and well done, trust me.**

 **Dark Ghost coc: May I ask how I am being racist? The context of being rude here is completely uncalled for. (I'm being legitimate btw, I don't run from mean trolls, if you have somewhere, something positive to add, then you can PM me)**

 **Sorry for that last reply, I'm not sure if he was being a troll or just being mean, or both (and I doubt he'll respond, or if he'll even see that, but I don't back down from mean people, I usually take it in stride)**

 **Now really sorry for that, so here is the first chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beat

Hiccup had hated school, always had, it always felt slow and inadequate. It just never seemed to do much for him. However, he liked that it had a falconry club, of course it wasn't large, but he managed it well. There is where some of his life could be expressed, where he wasn't really an outcast, though being the leader set him apart. The crew consisted of mostly freshman interested in the idea of falconry, few actually getting the full idea. Falconry was only seen as cool from the outside, but it truly was hard work.

Hiccup worked with the club and Toothless for two hours after school, before he had to go home. He needed to take care of dinner and his dad wouldn't home until twelve. He decided to pack up his gear, bringing most of it home is his backpack, and leaving from his locker, he saw a few people down the hall, and he raised his eyebrows high realizing who it was, shifting his pack on his back, and ran down the stairs, taking the right, and out the door. He saw them follow suit, leaving the door soon after him, but as soon as the leader, obviously Snotlout, got out, Hiccup's eagle, Toothless, attacked him, leaving Hiccup enough time to get away, he knew his best friend could easily handle the group and get away, and so kept on running.

When he reached his home, he looked back to see his eagle return from his protection of his ally, feeling hugely thankful again to his fellow 'flock' member. As Toothless landed, he hopped over towards the front door where Hiccup was joyful to see his friend, not that he hadn't expected it, to which Hiccup got on one knee, and scratched his eagle on the top of his head. "Thanks bud, seriously, what would I do without you?" And then he rose back up, took out his key, unlocked the finicky door, letting Toothless in, re-locked the door, and sat on the couch, feeling as if Snotlout actually did beat him in his lungs, deciding on listening to music, usually finding television uninteresting.

He soon made dinner to the televised music, his father still out. Getting out a pan, a few spices, and some chicken breasts, he quickly prepared three breast for his plate and served it up for himself. When he finished his appetite, he gave the rest to Toothless, who quickly tore the small remains to nothing. "You were hungry today, didn't catch enough huh?" Hiccup chuckled a bit. "I think Snotlout is still open." To which the response was a caw. "Yeah...you'll probably get another chance." He said morbidly.

Hiccup decided it was now a good time to practice, get some guitar exercises in before it again became too late, see he launched upstairs with his pick in his pocket. He walked in his room, setup his amp and cords, plugged his guitar and distortion pedal in, check the tune, and went to work. He spent two hours of exercise before he wanted to try his hand at practicing some progressions, riffs, and songs, the first of which was an easier one from Black Sabbath's Iron Man, more as his last warmup then anything, and spent twenty minutes moving between the frets, before trying out more of the song.

He then went into Metallica's King Nothing riff. He found it fun, but empty, and decided to put in his earbuds and turned the specific song on his MP3 on, now trying to follow the entire song on his guitar, and following well. He moved his fingers fast through the motions, and with Toothless now sitting in the window, he had paused the MP3 and tried to do the riffs as fast as possible, finding it strange how he was moving much faster than song, and it was oddly thicker when he did it. He found it strangely satisfying.

He then turned to sampling Nirvana's Smells Teen Spirit but couldn't stop playing and ended up following that whole song too. He kept on a streak of finding songs he just couldn't stop playing and went on right to ten thirty at night, spending almost a quarter of the day on the guitar. Feeling satisfied, and preferring not to anger the neighbors, he turned off and unplugged everything, and got dressed for sleep. Moving to the bathroom to brush up before making sure the house was secured enough for when his dad got home, closing all the windows and locking all doors. He then proceeded upstairs, into his room, seeing his best friend in his usual perch to sleep, and covered himself for sleep.

* * *

Hiccup however woke in the middle of the night, now unable to get back to sleep. He felt tired, but just couldn't get back to sleep, and deciding it was somehow nerves, took a few minutes walking about the house to calm them. When he finished and felt that he failed, he decided maybe if he took a glass of milk and reflected on the day that he could get over it, it worked before, he thought.

He reflected that night on his plans, what he wanted to do, always finding music somewhere near the top when he tried revising. He kept it up until he started to drift off on the couch at four ten, and after a two hours napping on the couch, woke with a start from his best friend waking him at six thirty. "Ah...oh, hey Toothless, how did I...oh yeah." Slightly stuttering as he was waking up to remembering last night. Then he looked over at the clock on the cable box "Oh crap, I only have enough time for cereal," He quickly rushed. "Stupid comfortable couch." As he ran up to the cabinets, getting out a bowl and spoon, and pouring a cup of dry cereal, not bothering with getting milk. He devoured the whole thing promptly and rushed up the household stairs to the bathroom, after scooping up his clothes.

He fit his shirt and pants on, and came to brushing up his teeth and hair, washing and flossing afterwards, rushed out the door, only barely remembering his keys and pack, and locked the door as he left. He flew down the street, knowing it to be seven twenty, and didn't want to be caught crowded around people, knowing full well one specific person was waiting for that. He reached the building a little too late for the crowd however, and just quickly made his way to homeroom, trying to avoid being seen by anyone. When he reached it, he had very few people he really knew in the room, though he never made many friends anyway, so he just waited for the bell to ring so he could rush to math, completely avoiding his locker knowing Snotlout would start the chase as soon as he was pinned.

He reached his pre-calc class in record time, before anyone but the teacher was in, and just sat inside waiting to talk to Felix. As the room filled up, he eventually saw Felix and turned his unconscious frown into a very light smile, knowing that period is going to be bad at the least.

"Did you get your homework done?" Felix asked, as he took out a binded book and slapped in on the his desk.

"I finished most of it, but then I started writing lyrics, and just didn't bother" He told his friend as he too slapped his unfinished work on the desk to be checked by the teacher "Hopefully he doesn't notice" he whispered as the moment came up behind, looking at both of their work. "Good job Felix, same for you Hiccup, but next time complete the whole thing." Mr. Wilson told him.

"Yeah, I'll get to it next time." He said unphased, he truly didn't care about school, and waved mostly of the problems away, always passing the tests anyhow. He prefered to get out so he could get a chance at something outside the school, though he wasn't sure what.

"Oh yeah Hiccup, by the way, I um...I've been drumming for a good while but it's been awhile since I practiced someone, so I was thinking if you'd like to come by and start practicing together?" Felix asked timidly, nearly reaching a stuttering level of shyness in his voice.

"Why ask me? And what happened to the drumline?" Hiccup was curious, his friend had been in the drumline for two years and was probably one of the best at the school, to which Hiccup could even attest to.

"My dad took me out of it to focus on school, he thought it cut into my time in class, but he won't care if I'm practicing outside the school, oh and I've been practicing on a kit for a while." Felix admitted, knowing that Hiccup would play best alongside a drum kit.

"Why would he do that now though? It's the middle of the year." Hiccup wondered.

"He thought my grades drop last month, in English, remember that project?" Felix asked a little unhappy at the drop of his drumming for a grade that wasn't his fault.

"That was really dumb, but he got you out of drumline for that?" Hiccup now stared at his friend for having a peculiar, overburdening parent. The fact the school allows early grading to ease the teachers makes those parent even worse to deal with.

"Yeah it was dumb, but now I'm out and I can't get back in, he's scared I'm gonna fall back again, and he won't listen, but it's not like he's ever home anyway, so I still have free time, and I still want to practice." He was starting to rush his speech a tiny bit, even while whispering. Hiccup however would of liked a partner to work with on music, especially a percussionist.

"Alright, can I come over at four, I don't have falconry today, but I still need to feed Toothless, is that a good time" He asked, now getting anxious to come over his friend's house, finally planning to spend time working on music. Not a band of course, he though, but still fun. That's when the teacher glared at them for whispering. "You have anything important to say Henry?" He asked.

"Could you ever please just call me Hiccup?"

* * *

After Hiccup had gone home, he feed Toothless and threw his pack in the closet, originally debating on bring him, but decided against it seeing as his friend might not be happy with that. After that, he packed up his gear, guitar, cords, distortion pedal , checking his pocket for his pick, then picked up his notebook and a pencil and packed them up in the guitar case. He then made his way on after telling Toothless a simple he'll be gone for a few hours,again warning him not to piss off the neighbors.

The trek to Felix's house was about half an hour, opposite side of school oddly enough, not being at his house in years. He really missed being good old friends, but middle and high school have a way of splitting you up a lot, he thought. He reach his friend's door without an amp, he was told his father played guitar as a hobby before his wife left him, and still had most of the gear in the attic.

"Hey Hiccup" He opened the door swiftly after the knock. "I got the everything set up in the basement, and my dad's not gonna be home for a few hours, so we can get a good amount practice." As he let Hiccup, and proceeded to walk down to the basement, to which Hiccup entered in awe of how strangely clean yet filled the place was. The organization of this part of the house was extreme. "Felix, are you OCD or something? This is ridiculously organized." He dryly stated, though still slightly in awe.

"Dad keeps a tight house, I learned early on I on to keep messes away, and he seemed to always do mostly the same." Hiccup had never known how strict Felix's dad was, nor had he ever really been much more than through the front door of his house, so he was impressed at the over organized, slightly hoarded materials all over, magazines, newspapers, notes and books, lots of papers, even a few comics, he even found a sword. "Don't even ask me why he keeps it, it was apparently a jokingly expensive from my mom" Felix had said casually as he picked it up. "It's a pretty sweet etched steel sword, no wonder he kept it." Hiccup had blurted, finding a bit of interest in metalwork, the idea that you could influence metal to respond to a shape you want it in, maybe if he ever gets a chance, in his free time his mind told him.

"Alright, uh, should we get started, where's the amp" Hiccup then asked, putting down the Roadrunner case. He unzipped it and took out the the guitar, the distortion pedal and cords and plugged them up, resting his guitar on a wall, setting his notes on a nearby chair.

"Over there, get plugged up, it's a bit finicky last I remember, but it's still good" He pointed to an apparent hidden corner of the room. He turned it on, plugged the cords from the pedal into it, then put the other cord on the pedal into his guitar, tuned it up slightly, and set up the pedal and guitar for last second adjustments.

"Alright, up and ready, want start a beat?"

* * *

 **Hey readers, so this is crazy, but even at my worst speed, I write this pretty fast, I don't get it, maybe I'm just super into this for now, either way, I had fun with this. Oh and just so you guys know, this is not the band yet, this is just the beginning. Also, apparently I'm starting up beta reading for Captain Hiccup by NatBlake, it's pretty good, I haven't read the most recent chapters yet, but you should check it out if you like Norse gods, and what appears to be struggling Hiccstrid, trust me, it's pretty good. (The character arcs, for Hiccup especially, started after the first three or four chapter, are amazingly written, they get better, even with the pain Hiccup goes through, his character becomes way more dynamic)**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked this, as I put alot into this, though I'll be honest I'm nervous cause I feel like I started this a tiny bit pour to which I'm sorry. But either way, thanks immensely for reading, I really mean it.**

 **Anyway, if you really liked this, you should fav and/or follow, and whether you liked or hate, please review (though if you have issues with me, please be kind and tell me, I want to improve, don't be mean like Ghost was and call me things like racist out of nowhere...without explanation at least...please...sorry if I'm being rude or anything, it's just Ghost may not have discouraged me to this, but he had gotten under my skin a little)**

 **By the way, I couldn't think of a better name, everything me and a few of my friends came up with was not really good, so I've decided to stick with using Toothless.**

 **Oh, and if you really liked this, you might like my other works, or maybe not, that would be for you to decide...ok, I'm done, and sorry for not being more joking in this AN, Ghost really bugged me, and I felt maybe I should be a little more serious in this one, I'll be more laxed next time, ok? Okay. Oh and one more time, thank you for reading, seriously, I maybe saying it too much, but I mean it.**


	3. A Start

**So hey guys, before we get started, I must say thank you very much, to be honest, this story has the least everything (of course it would) in terms of stats, but it seems this one gained the most followers in the shortest amount of time, which is awesome, must mean I'm doing something right...Right?**

 **Anyway, I want to say this one was a little more difficult, it was more fun at the end, but that start feels a bit slow to me, I would however like feedback on it.**

 **Next up, thanks again NatBlake for the review, I did try to keep Hiccup and Fishlegs relatively close as friends in school go, and I think I did rather well (hopefully), also, I've always had a deal for realism, along with trying to design a flowing story (man I hope I succeeded here), and I've already talked you about RwF so I'll leave other comments out (though I'm gonna be honest, there was a tiny speck of inspiration from reading that story, obviously not as much as from other stories, but I did have a bit)**

 **Also, I'm gonna be honest, I feel like I may have augmented Astrid's personality a little to be less cold (among other smaller things of her), but I was trying to show she is more friendly with Hiccup, and I guess without watching over here most of the time it could be hard to tell (at least when I look at it)**

 **Either way, enjoy the next A Start:**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Start

Hiccup had, over the coming weeks, spending more time at Felix's house, occasionally taking Toothless over, to which Felix didn't mind. His dad was, like Hiccup's rarely ever home, but he was just really strict when it came to school. Hiccup also learned that Felix is a computer wizard, and while owning a an old Gateway older than both of them, he showed amazing skills messing with the old paper weight. And Hiccup was fascinated by it.

Another thing Hiccup also found was that he and Felix were really good playing music, they attempted to do skeletal samples of multiple rock songs, like Black Sabbath's Jack the Stripper intro, or Iron Maiden's Fear of the Dark. They found they weren't perfect, but while Hiccup could follow the song well, Felix wasn't too far behind. He obviously however, wasn't as accustomed to a drum kit as Hiccup thought he'd be, but he didn't mind.

The oddest thing to Hiccup was how involved his best friend was to some of it, paying heavy attention to the sounds, though not showing it before, Hiccup suspected the drums helped bring it out for him. Another thing was neither of them sang, even if neither could get the songs to stop playing in their head, Felix because he was too timid and suspected his voice was bad, and Hiccup because he too was nervous, and thought the same thing. They were just content to play music until midnight, leading Hiccup to sometimes arrive just after his father, if he hadn't first been kicked out by Mr. Ingerman.

Two months later, when he and Fishlegs, as he started to nickname Felix jokingly, became even more in sync then they started off, he noted how fun it was becoming and how much time he actually spent with Fishlegs every chance he got. One night while he was falling asleep, he thought about how he and Fishlegs sounded really good together, and how they liked to mess around a lot. This led him to think from music to starting a band, never contemplating it before, but remembering every time he and Fish complimented each other's skill on their instruments, it gave him more fuel. He however found one issue with starting a band: A good rock band would need a bass, the sound the bass produces is so great and yet often subtle, he felt it just couldn't be left out of thought. That leaves the question of who will actually play it? He knew his jerk of a cousin played a bit, but he was no way asking for him.

The next day in math, he talked to Fish on it, when they were finished the class, about being in a band and getting a bass player. His response was "I'd love to, but my dad won't let me, maybe over the summer?" To which Hiccup explained to be as a band to practice, and how he wanted to play around a bit musically. "I suppose we could, any ideas for who should be on the bass?"

"No, I only know Scott can, and we both know how bad that would go." Hiccup continued his contemplating on a bassist for the unnamed group they decided on forming. Hiccup's contemplating had been lasting most of the day when he reached Language Arts, whom he had with Snot, Tuff, and Astrid.

In class, he tried to avoid being noticed by Snotlout and Tuff, knowing full well the former was looking for a beat down, and the latter being happy to join in. Hiccup was lucky not to be picked on by any of his usual bullies, and as soon as class ended, he waited out for an extra minute, he talked with Astrid, mostly about music sparking from what she was listening to on her phone. Through the conversation, he learned she liked both Genesis and many songs from Black Sabbath and Iron Maiden, as well as Jazz, Blues, and Classical. They held a conversation for another minute, where he learned she also occasionally played multiple instruments, only specific finding out she played the piano. He made a mental note to ask about other instruments later as he entered study hall.

When study hall was over, and he was all caught up on most of his homework for the week, Hiccup went to lunch, and found a place he could sit next to Felix, and yet found Astrid also sitting across and talking to him. Hiccup got down in the seat and immediately heard Astrid move to him. "You two are starting a band? And you didn't tell me? Seems like you need a bassist." She interjected.

"Well neither of us knew you played anything. Can you actually play the bass?" He asked her, hoping that she would say yes to this and a followup question.

"It's been a bit, but yeah, I have a some skill in it." She retorted, feeling anxious to actually have something out of school to do. She had little to do and seeing the talent show come up around the corner would be another excuse to do something she hadn't tried in a bit.

"So you want to join? And do you have a bass?" He asked, feeling a tad conflicted by asking her, even though he meant to anyway. His long time crush entering in a band by him, even only a small side group, is not something he was sure he'd be entirely comfortable with.

"Why would I ask if not to join? Of course I have one and play it. Could I actually join?" She said, waiting for Hiccup to respond, who Felix brought up as more like the leader of than him. Both looking at him, he felt slightly anxious at the stares, but decided almost immediately against saying no. "Sure, why not? We're gonna practice at Felix's after school." He told her to which Felix blurt in "It's just a fifteen minute walk down Plyer street, I think Hiccup could drive you down for your equipment, if you need it." And Hiccup glared at him "I may have license but I don't have a car." He said dryly.

"You can use mine, I'll set everything else up in the basement while you guys do that" He said outloud. "You got this right" As he leaned over, whispering to Hiccup, who was just now feeling the surprise that Astrid and Felix agreed to being in a band with the school punching bag. "Yeah...yeah I got it" As he stared absentmindedly. It'll be fun.

* * *

After the day was over, Hiccup walked to his Felix's house with his small 'band', and arriving in the front door, Fish threw the keys to Hiccup. "Please don't scratch it." He spit out as Hiccup got in the driver's side, unlocking the passenger door for Astrid. "Don't worry, I'll make sure nothing happens." Felix, trusting Hiccup was not one to willingly allow damage to the car, walked in as the car started, proceeding to set and clean the basement for when they got back.

"I'm gonna pick up my guitar and equipment, and then we'll get to your house" As he stopped on the side of road in front of his house. He spent two minutes getting everything, deciding against bringing Toothless, not knowing how Astrid would react. He reached outside after telling his pal to keep watch on the house till he got back and rushed out the door.

"What took you so long?" Astrid asked as he put the guitar in the back of the old Mustang. "Had to say goodbye to Toothless." She was about to ask, but he caught her with "He's a Greater Spotted Eagle, and my best friend." She could only formulate an "Oh" before the car started movinng again. "So...where do you...uh, live?" With a slight stutter.

"Just off of Foremen Road, you know Distle ave?" She inquired, preparing for more specific directions when they reached the street.

As Hiccup got Felix's car down a small road called Distle Avenue, and she gave him more specific instructions to the house, parking in front of the house. She rushed out, through the door, and took fifteen minutes before she came back out, a filled bass cover and amp in hand. After she got back in, Hiccup drove off aiming to immediately return to Felix's.

On the drive back they started conversing in relaxed manner, Hiccup asking about how he learned bass, and about any other instruments she played, her asking him about his strangely named eagle and where how he learned guitar. "It was originally a joke, when I was the youngest and smallest falconier in training...and I didn't really have any friends. Gobber, as we called him, was a good friend of my dad's , and he got me into it when I was eight. During the first few weeks, I was struggling, I'll leave out the details but when I got finally was ready to train a falcon, they didn't give me a hard bread, and then one day, out of nowhere, an eagle, completely untrained, not even given a name yet, came smashing into my face. Broke out a couple teeth, but after he hit me someone came by joking at me about being Toothless, and I looked at back at the eagle, and...it was like we immediately understood each other...and the name seemed appropriate, it just stuck...to him I mean. After that...he practically followed me everywhere, especially home." Reflecting of his friendship with his eagle. Realizing he just spilled a bit much on the drive immediately seized up and cut it, arriving in moments back at Fish's house.

As soon as Hiccup parked in Felix's driveway, Astrid got out and retrieved her bass and amp while Hiccup waited momentarily before getting out and grabbing his guitar. He that pretty casual conversation in Felix's car brought up a few thoughts, mostly wonderings on his more or less disappointed father. His father was less than happy about his priorities, who Hiccup had unconsciously made aware years ago, were not academics. He just found that while he could find a consistent, maybe even comfortable life moving through it, he felt it wasn't worth it, he didn't care about consistency, nor even success, he wanted to something more, something else, a true passion and not a fleeting paycheck which he only actually received a small portion of. As he entered the basement, it made him think about what he wanted, but snapped out when Fishlegs called out for him to plug up and listen to Astrid first.

He sat down on a small swivel chair by the wall as she was ready to play. He listened and she just played a specific tune, he couldn't place it, but felt it was well and good. He told her just that and they are prepared to play a bit just for the hell of it. They spent the remaining day choosing random songs, lots from three piece bands of course, and had pure fun screwing around. They laughed at points when they screwed up bits of the song and cared very little for doing the right things. At some points Hiccup would go on his own tangent and they would keep up with him really well, almost as if they were playing a planned song. It wasn't perfect but they seemed to fit really well, reaching a level of insanity they could not understand but could somehow follow.

They spent hours the first night messing around playing in a strange harmony. They agreed to regularly visiting Felix's when his dad was away. The next few nights contained at least six hours of practice, they got much better, and more in sync each night, nearly a week later and they felt like they were as good as if they were playing together for years, each one of them found it amusingly strange. The Sunday following, Hiccup decided he try and direct them on actually practicing a song and not just exercising together, and started on playing In Bloom with no singer. They practiced the whole night till they got it right. Then, As they were packing up for the night, Astrid wonderly asked if they'd do the talent show going on Friday. He was reluctant about it, unsure if sticking around the school after hours would be a good idea, with risk of Snotlout and his crowd, especially the other football players who could all kick his ass. She explained she was going to enter it anyway just for fun but would like it if they could play together, as they seemed to play well together.

"You really think it's a good idea?" as he watched her put her equipment in the car trunk before she sat in the front passenger seat, with Felix driving, he choose to sit in uncomfortable back of the Mustang. "Yes, I think we definitely sound good enough" as she slugged him in the shoulder. He thought about it, and with her and Felix around, and since he wanted to do music anyway, decided he had start playing public at some point. "Alright, maybe you're right, I guess it could be fun."

* * *

 **Wow, this was honestly a fun end. Also I don't really have much to add, other than the fact that almost every song I list in this story I actually listen to myself (and when I pull it up, it's often for one of two derpy reasons, I'm either already listening to it, or I want to listen to it, either way it's in my ears by the time I pass the title)**

 **(Maybe I abuse commas too much...)**

 **Also, I'm gonna get back to TiR and try to release a chapter by the end of the weekend, I missed long enough that a weekend release day seems deserving.**

 **So let's end it on my usual mantra: If you liked it a fav and follow helps let me know (and saves the story for later *wink*), and whether you liked or hated it, tell me, it helps me know if I'm doing a good or bad job, and how much of a job I'm doing. And thank you very much for reading. *gives internet handshake to each reader***


	4. Hidden Pain

**Oh damn, I seem to have been neglecting you guys, every single one of my stories were ignored for a whole week and now I feel sad, sorry.**

 **Either way, I was away for a bit, firstly school is a bitch, and I no longer have access to an in school computer, probably because of me being that one guy in the school who could legitimately bring down the network given the right incentive (I'm not really joking but, while I really dislike school, who would really gain from such an attack)**

 **Next up, I've been programming, and have devised a simple language interpreter for a feature in a minecraft mod, and a bunch of other developments with that...yeah minecraft and java aren't great, but it keeps me improving some skills**

 **Thirdly, I've reached my eighteenth birthday, and that kept me busy for the whole of the week. Darn family being too awesome. :P**

 **The reason I'm back is due to starting Spring Break.**

 **Reviews:**

 **xlight02: Thank you, shall do**

 **Gamer Spice: Yes, however Hiccup will eventually end up the main lead, it will switch between Hiccup and Astrid depending on the song, where the other will end up background vocals for that song, but let's just say Hiccup hasn't discovered yet.**

 **NatBlake: As I PMed to you, thanks, I really tried with those first interactions, as everything I did was experimental, and I too feel I left out the bantering during practice, seems like a great time to try doing that.**

 **Now to Hidden Pain...**

 **Update: I had to remove the prosthetic reference as that part of Hiccup's background is getting fixed.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Hidden Pain

Hiccup woke the next morning immediately to the idea of the talent show just after his alarm blasted his mind. He heard Toothless call back, now unhappy at the persisting alarm, which had rung for five minutes while Hiccup was lost in thought. Hiccup sat up and clicked the digital clock off, to the relief of the bird. "Lazy bird" Hiccup chuckled as he held a short glare towards it.

He proceeded to get out and up to his closet, searching for his common green attire; he had lots of similar shirts and never bothered to change it up. He always wore his signature green shirt to school, and on most days wore his windbreaker. It may have helped with the beatings in schools, but the real reason he always wore it was because it was owned by his late mother, and one of the few things he cherished more than his guitar were the few things that he had of her.

He sighed wistfully, reminded for an unusual second of her, as he rushed down the stairs to prepare his breakfast. After eating, he continued his usual routine downstairs, to the bathroom, his one sided dialogue with his bird, and rushed out the door. He went through the fifteen minute walk, was in early as usual and got right to homeroom, thinking about what to do for talent show. The talent was obvious, but he could not think of a specific song, he was sure avoiding singing was best. His contemplating on the matter broke as the first bell rung and he rushed off to history. Maybe discussing with Astrid would help him reach a good conclusion.

When he got to class, he noticed Astrid in the usual seat she'd reside in, the corner of class, and went to sit next to her. She seemed to be in a bitter mood, while she was pretty good at hiding her feelings most of the time, her longer term friends always knew the signs. He could see the moment he walked in and he had his suspicions, but since she hated discussing them, he went under the false innocence. "What's wrong?" As he sat down next to her. "Nothing." She quipped, leaving Hiccup even less convinced. He raised an eyebrow while the teacher started the empty lecture. She debated bothering him.

She finally sighed in defeat against one of her friends. "My dad doesn't like me being out so late." Her conflicted half truth was still transparent to Hiccup, but he didn't push it. He always was saddened for her, he didn't know her exact predicament, but he suspected nothing good. He wished he could help her. "If it'll help we'll finish earlier." He told her, having lots of sympathy for her. "You remember about the talent show?" To which she perked up a little. "Of course, I suggested it, why would I forget?" She was wondering what kind of question was that, "What song should we do?" He said.

She thought on the answer the whole class, she knew a good few songs, and if needed, could quickly learn others. But by the end of class she had an idea in her head, a rather risky one, but something she was determined to perfect. "Smells Like Teen Spirit" She said as they packed up their bags to leave. "Huh?" Hiccup asked her, to which she replied "Smells Like Teen Spirit, Nirvana, you know it?" She cocked her head as they walked out the room. "Yeah, I know it, who doesn't, but you sure? It isn't hard, but it's a pretty popular song and it kind of needs a singer." She nodded determinedly to her friend, now focused on her singular task to perfect that song. "I can sing it, not like Kurt obviously, but I can...it'll be fun." She smiled back at him as they walked the hallways to the next class, stopping at a corner as it's where their paths diverged. "Alright, if you think you can pull it off, we'll try it after school." They split off, getting to class.

* * *

"You sure you two want to do that, I see an eighty percent chance of something bad happening, I really don't want to get beat for ruining a song lots of people love." Felix said, concerned for his safety due to the fanatics of Nirvana, he suspected there were a good few. "It won't be an issue, and as long as no one brings up the Courtney Love, I doubt they'll care." Hiccup told his friend, knowing just as well that most people who were that fanatic of Nirvana were probably a bit old for a high school talent show. "Trust me Fishlegs, it won't be an issue, we'll have fun, relax." Felix looked up at his friend with a conflicted scowl. "I resent that nickname," and huffed a sigh in smidge of defeat "but alright, if you and Astrid think we can do it, I'll play Dave Grohl. Though I definitely don't have the hair for it." They shared a chuckle at the crack of his bleach-like hair.

They had gotten setup ready to play and decided that to start practice maybe they best start slow, and see Astrid's attempts at singing along. Both the boys knew Astrid was pretty good as singing, she had been singled out for a couple parts in the chorus, her first year she spent in the drama's musical she had handled two long solos, to which the school had made the freshman watch, not that it was too bad. That earned her a reputation for her vocals.

The they got into the song, playing off seriously first, and just before they were to cut from the intro into the vocals, Hiccup cut them all off. "Should we really take this so serious? It's not like they were ever that serious." As he was the most relaxed guy of the group. "We obviously can't be like Nirvana, but I don't think playing real serious is any better." His statement found some solace in both Felix and Astrid, though reluctantly, they started the song from the beginning with less rigidity. As they passed into the small interlude to the vocals, they jumped in, and Astrid cut in.

"Load up on guns, bring your friends.

It's fun to lose and to pretend

She's over bored and self assured

Oh no, I know a dirty word"

She continued, trying to just sing the verses more relaxed, and coming to the chorus hard but not raspy, trying to play it more melodic than the original song. For her higher voice, it worked well enough, knowing full well if she tried to sing it close to Kurt it would piss off some fans and probably ruin the song. She continued the song keeping her vocals a bit more relaxed than she usually sang. After about an hour of trying her own style, feeling rather proud, hoping to avoid insulted fans, of her twists she did as a cover, they ended the session earlier than Felix expected, hours before their usual time as they started to enjoy goofing off occasionally in the song.

"Wait, why are we stopping?" He asked, curious when they were all obviously having a good time. "Is something up?" Hiccup looked over before walking in front of the set. "Astrid's dad isn't 'happy'," air quoting happy as he whispered it "with her being out so late, so I'm taking her home early." As they starting pack up, Felix went to the side of Astrid. "Hey Astrid" he said a timidly "You...uh, sounded good...like really good, I...m um...looking forward to playing with you" His stuttering pinned him easily, and she knew what was wrong "Why are you so nervous around me Fishlegs? It's not like I'm gonna kill ya" She smirked, finishing her pack and went up the stairs to wait for Hiccup. "Yeah...wait..." The gears in his head started turning "Shit! Astrid..." And in a span of five seconds he went from nervous to confused to upset because of that comment. "Astrid-" as he rushed up his stairs. "Don't worry, I'll not let it slip, I'm good at secrets." She grinned. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop."

"Why you evil little-" He started to whisper when Hiccup shoved passed him clumsily. "So'll drop Astrid off and walk home, keys on the table?" He inquired as he went to fetch the keys while Astrid was now waiting outside. "Dude, now she knows that dumb nickname, which by the way, I still resent." Pulling Hiccup in as if he was surrounded in crowd, whispering into his ear. All Hiccup did was grin at him, growing to a slight chuckle. "Don't worry, Fishlegs, it's a sign of friendship, I doubt she'd start using it otherwise" And 'Fishlegs' just sighed "Fine, I'll concede to it, I just really hope neither of you spread it around." Hiccup walked to the door. "Don't worry about it, I know for a fact neither of us would spill such a worthy secret, and hey, if you don't get annoyed, it'll probably be easier to drop." He shrugged out the door. Though Felix was never really much of a jokester, he never really asked Hiccup to stop calling him it, in his mind, it was somewhat nice, but he'd never admit it.

* * *

The next several days were spent between jokingly practicing the cover, messing around, generally goofing off. After Hiccup reminded them to loosen up a bit, they eventually listened, and the time spent seemed shorter than it was. It was disheartened them that was how time had been, but it was a common to believe that enjoyment always sped the passage, or as the newly dubbed Fishlegs said "Entertainment had an inverse effect on time." But to all of them, it was nice to finally have something to unwind to, especially when nothing happened during April. Eventually they become loose enough to talk to each other about their problems, things that bugged them in life or were just unsatisfying.

"I don't know honestly, I feel like my dad is just too ignorant to my life. I know he cares, but it's hard to really believe that when he rarely stays a moment at the house, it's like he doesn't want to be home." Hiccup trailed on, general practice had concluded for the day, and they found just being pals was a better interest than just goofing off the whole time "I don't know, maybe I'm crazy, or stupid, but I'd swear he wants to avoid me." He concluded, looking more resentful than upset, pouting for his conflicted feelings of his screwed up family. After his mother died, things were never the same, and his reeling mind reminded him every day. "That's a hard feeling, missing your dad, does he even bother?" Felix asked, not knowing any non-awkward way to continue. "Yeah he tr-well I think he tries, he pushes for me to work hard in school sometimes and he's not happy if he thinks I'm wasting time, but he's so rarely home he might as well not be home at all." Hiccup stated rather blunt as his mates listened intently. "Yeah..." Astrid started to trail, staring into space. She so rarely chimed in on the "Feels" session as she called it, often staring blankly when Felix and Hiccup talked about dad problems. When they did get her talking, she talked a bit about her mother being scared before sealing her mouth back up.

Hiccup finally had what he perceived as a full picture of her biggest problems, but he still couldn't help her. He wanted to, and he suspected Felix, now being her friend too, did as well, but until she willing release herself from the tight control she put in place, they were stuck. It saddened him to no end. But he was happy he could at least bring joy to her by musical expression, even if she was struck by family before.

* * *

 **So I let Toothless become less prominent in this chapter, don't worry, he'll probably become more prominent again in the next one, and he will eventually he got some more "screen time" as they say.**

 **Now what I really like to say is I feel this chapter has just created three great backgrounds to follow for the characters, most especially Astrid, but Hiccup's as well (Felix/Fishlegs will get expansion)**

 **Also, you might want to put a few suspicions on Astrid, I already alluded about her.**

 **I also hope the interactions were better, I'm actually pushing the do even more.**

 **And guess what? The talent show is up next, and I have a lot I plan to do with that, I'll either write a two to four thousand more words than usual or I'll split it into two thousand word chapters, probably the latter option.**

 **Anyway, I hope my versions are not too OOC (I know Astrid is probably way less then she should, but you will see examples of Astrid truly being Astrid next chapter, I promise)**

 **Also, Nirvana fans, I am one too, and don't get mad at me please, I know no one can really do Kurt and I'm purposely stating here and now, as I stated when Astrid suggested the idea, that Kurt can not be copied, it is a cover of her own style, so please don't attack me. (I know the regular fan probably won't, this is for those "super-fan" people, please, I mean no insults or disgraces anywhere)**

 **And now I feel I'm rambling, so I'll leave you with "I hoped you really liked my AU characters" and of course point out if you liked this, fav and follow as it benefits both of us (it shows both me and other people that this could be read and you can keep track of it of course) and whether you liked or hated it, give me a review, as it tells me what I did well or not.**


	5. A Friend In Need

**I said I'd do these sporadically, sooo yeah. However, I think I've decided I want to get through this before any other stories though, I don't know why, but I really feel for this story, and I have so much planned in my head compared to the others, this one has a defined direction whereas the other stories have more of a "The plot is over there somewhere" attitude. So ya know what, I'm just gonna write this until I lose enough interest to change my work up a bit (which will take a while, though given my affinity to looking through Hiccstrid stories lately, if I don't write some [at least slightly] Hiccstrid at some nearby point, I'm going to drive into that wall sooner)**

 **On a slightly related note, I have recently found I prefer stories that torture Astrid, I don't know why, but her being in pain seems to be one of the easier ways to drive me into a story. If you see how that relates to the last chapter then you sir get a cookie. (I tried to be subtle most of the way through it, and I can't tell if I succeeded)**

 **Also, please tell me if I'm going a bit far on the OOC side please, my senses have been too numbed by fanfics to tell anymore.**

 **Anyway, now that I've told you my life story, I think I've rambled enough, so let us get back to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Friend In Need

Hiccup arose from his nap in study hall. He didn't need it, he often had his work completed enough for him to easily pass and he was devoted to complete projects to get them out of the way, so he slept. The bell would usually wake him up, and on most days, signify he had lunch. Today he had an special idea in mind. Before he left the room he decided to write as much of the idea as he could, music was never easy to describe in text form, but he caught enough of the inspiration. He decided it be smart to wait until he got home after practice to work on it.

Leaving the hall, he passed by his locker, thinking it might be easier to avoid his cousin if he picked his succeeding class' books then. Closing his locker he saw Astrid pass him, he hadn't had class with her yet, so he hadn't notice before but looking at her passing form she seemed distressed, maybe even upset. He called out to her, causing her to turn, revealing that he was indeed right, not that it would be easy to discern, it required knowing her a well and good while.

He walked from his locker towards her paused form now looking at her feet and asked "What's wrong?" They proceeded to walk with each other when he came upon her side. "What happened?" Trying to get her to talk, and she knew she couldn't defeat him. "My father doesn't like you driving me home." As they went to sit in a secluded area, neither was caring much for food at the moment. "He...wants you to stop driving me home." She let her mood drift out of herself a bit, causing a short sob before she bit it all back. "Well I could get Felix-" He started but was interrupted. "He doesn't like me being out with either of you...I've trying to see it as something else but he doesn't want me around you." She drew out, sounding spent. She leant her eyes onto her hands, which were settled on her thighs "I can't take it, he wants so much from me...I'm not perfect...it's so much...too much"

She was having a hard time keeping all of it in, Hiccup could sense it. He knew her distress was growing quickly, much quicker since they started practicing, only worsened by the "Feels" talks they had after. He also knew she'd not want anyone to see this, and especially not any of her friends, even if she couldn't avoid Hiccup now. He came up with another brilliant idea, he knew Astrid need some time and the bell was would ring before she'd had enough. Sparked by this, he decided a closet was better than being seen by anyone else she knew, so she redirected her to the closest supply closet. "What are you doing?" She glared at him as he lead her away. "Helping, I know you'd love for everyone to see you breakdown." He said as they entered, but she punched him for it. "Ow, alright, bad time for sarcasm." He told her rubbing his arm in the dark closet. "But seriously, keeping it down is not good for you, trust me." He emphasised his point with his arms and shoulders a bit. "I can tell you're upset, and it's better that only I know then the whole school, right?" He gave her a questioningly sympathetic look. She responded with her eyes going down, knees feeling weak from a combinations of anger, sadness, frustration and the like.

She finally collapsed in the most unexpected way, to Hiccup at the least, and just went into a hug with him. She leaned her face into his shoulder and arms around his back, below his arms. Needless to say he went rigid from the touch for a moment, unexpected as it was, before he softened his gaze and body sat both of them down while she sobbed into his shoulder. They sat on one of the stools next to the unused trash cans.

The world finally collapsed around her because Hiccup, who she suspected knew more then he let on, comforted her. She just couldn't take it much longer, going into the closet released most of the social perfection pressure, combining with what she would consider her best guy friend showing care struck her into an uncontrollable feeling. She normally could handle the world crashing, she's suppose to be a Hofferson, but at that moment, she lost it, and hated herself for being weak. Her problem, however, was she couldn't stop it, everything came crashing down, and she couldn't rebuild it.

After an hour, way passing the lunch bell, of sobbing she finally built enough courage to cut it, though she still didn't try to leave her friends grip. "Sorry." Hiccup nearly scoffed at her apologizing. "For what?" He asked, letting her sit in his arms, as a friend he thought. "For being weak and...crying-" He cut her off "You didn't do anything wrong...sometimes, we need a shoulder to cry on" His arms were still trying to find an appropriate place to stay, even after an hour, deciding to leave them back on her back. "Better me then Snotlout though." That livened both of them up enough to give weak chuckles, soon enough, Astrid felt like leaving Hiccup's arms. "Thanks Hiccup, I needed this." As she lifted out slowly. "Anytime, just remember both me and Felix actually do care, if you ever need a shoulder, I don't think he'd mind, I don't." He said with a smidge of confidence just before the school day concluded, bells going off in the background. "I doubt anyone cared about our absence" As he looked up for the metaphorical bell. "Sorry for taking up your day." She stared back at the uninteresting floor. "Don't be, this was preferable to getting beat up by Snotlout, and you needed it, my day was dumb anyway."

* * *

Practice began a bit later, as Astrid was still a bit distressed. She found however, when they started, everything just faded away, all her misery was gone, and she could just play without a care in the world. She hadn't been use to the idea of music being carefree, not when she was doing it. She suspected that was what made music good, practice helped a lot, but finally knowing what it was that drove it, where she was just originally doing it to push herself and improve herself, now she had an even better reason. She never wanted to give that up, the feeling of being carefree.

Due to Astrid, it took a while for the practice to end, though none of them really cared. Astrid's carefree change made the entire group much more relaxed, and in Hiccup's opinion, better. They were getting much more relaxed as they played, and for Hiccup and Astrid, they now moved heavily with the song, Fishlegs was holding himself a back a bit, but he felt the pull to follow suit, so the beat would show in his head, if but slightly.

Practice had to however end, and this time they rarely took a break before the end, so they didn't talk much. But after practice, Hiccup wanted to make sure Astrid would be alright for the night, so he went up to her as she packed her stuff up. "You gonna be alright with me taking you home?" He questioned, concerned for returning her. "Yeah, I...my dad'll be mad but I doubt he'll...I mean I should be able to avoid him for the night." She didn't want to return that night, she knew he wouldn't be happy about her still being out with her band. Sensing her mood, he replied with "If you need it, I could let you over for the night, my dad wouldn't care." She thought that was the best thing she'd ever heard from a friend, but she didn't know, it wasn't often she disregarded authority.

Her confliction died when she thought about it, prefering his house to home anyhow. A minute later she agreed, she was already playing in a band without her father's approval, what's so bad about not coming home for the night, and with the talent show in twenty four hours, it might just be easier to deal with. With that decided, Hiccup didn't bother taking Felix's car, there was little point, the walk wasn't far, and neither of them minded, even if he was a "cripple" as Snotlout once said.

They left Fish's house with their their guitars, Astrid hadn't bother with her amp for two they left, Hiccup sparked a conversation with her about her father and what is going on. "He's always demanded perfection, always wanting me to have the most out of life. He just has a...harsh way of showing it. Mom says he doesn't mean anything, that he just wants to push me, but..." As they continued the walk she looked down, glad it was too dark for anyone else besides them to see. "Does he hit you?" Hiccup was pretty sure he knew the answer. "He says he doesn't mean it." She said with no backing. "Astrid..." He grabbed her shoulder, stopping her. "Does he hit you?" He said firmer, determined look on his face, one Astrid learned meant he wouldn't give.

"Fine, yes, happy?" She shot out of his grip upset, a conviction in her tone. "He hits both of us, you happy? YOU HAPPY HADDOCK?" She nearly yelled at him before deflating, upset with being bothered by him. "You happy..." Hiccup stopped her. "I can't be, not when a friend's in pain..." He grabbed her by her shoulders again "Felix and I care, you're friends to both of us now." He paused before letting her go, and they walked side by side, though Astrid's head was down. "You can trust us." They continued walking in silence, Astrid still though preferable to being home, but no less tense.

They soon reached the door when Hiccup finally decided to speak again. "You can sleep on the couch" As he opened the door. "If you need anything, I'll be in my room" He then picks up the phone by the front door, dials up his dad and waits for the pickup.

"Aye" The response was a really slight scottish accent. "Hey dad, so I'm gonna be letting a friend sleep over, you mind?" He asked, though knowing his father, it matter very little. "Did ya finish your work?" Stoick asked over the phone. "Yeah." He heard an 'umpf' over the phone. "Fine, sure, I'll be home late again, just let them have the couch." He told his father a goodbye and promptly hung up the phone. "What an unexpected answer." He blurted mindlessly to no one.

Astrid went up next to him just as he blurted mindlessly. She couldn't care less cause she had a specific objective. She slugged him in the arm, which he yelped at. "That's for making me open up." He gave her questioning look, how could she say that was a bad thing. Then she kissed his cheek, a quick peak, only platonic. "And that...was for everything else." To which she retreated gracefully to the couch with a frozen Hiccup still standing by the door. And then he heard a scratch nearby. "Oh right." He opened the door. "By the way Astrid..." His best friend went from the open door to a peg near the couch. "You never properly met, Toothless..." He walked behind the couch and gestured his hands to Toothless. "Toothless, Astrid." He continued as she lifted her hand to the eagle and scratched his head. "He's amazing." Noting his oddly blackened color. "Does have like a place or does he..." She was about to ask before being interrupted. "He usually sleeps with me, need to make sure his mischief stays in the house." He joked, seeing it was now ten, he decided he should get prepared for bed.

"Alright if you need anything, my door is the first on the right, the sheets are on the arm, my dad might be back at twelve or later, so if he asks just tell him you're...well, the friend who stayed over." She thanked him for everything and laid down, she was exhausted.

What did I ever do to get a friend like him.

* * *

 **So um...how was that? I think it was alright but I'm probably too biased**

 **Now I thought I was gonna do the talent show here, but when I started, I unexpectedly followed Astrid, I swear this was not my control, I may have written it, but I was not in control, though I do not regret it. Also, holy crap, I didn't mean to write so many allusions to the film, I mean one or two were purposeful, but I just kind of subconsciously wrote the rest in. Though I will say I don't think I regret it.**

 **Either way, happy fluff.**

 **Ok, so now that I've said that, we should (keyword:should) get to the talent show next chapter, fingers crossed we get there at some point :P**

 **Alright now, I've been listening to Nirvana and Iron Maiden all week, with some old Three Days Grace scattered about, I'm really addicted to the Run to the Hills and The Trooper riffs, and can't stop with Smells like Teen Spirit either (Smells like Nirvana anyone :P), it was really fun, and I think somehow helped with writing this.**

 **So now that I've said that, let us get to the outro: If you liked fav and follow, and no matter what you thought, tell me (appropriately please) what you thought in a review. Thanks for reading and stay tuned to Viking Siege. ;)**


	6. A Night To Recall

**HAPPY EASTER, though I don't agree with it. Though for this special day, I'm doing the talent show, my longest chapter yet.**

 **Now, NOW, we get into the talent show, and damn...daniel? NO. NO...NOOOOOO...*drowning sound***

 **Ok he's gone now. Now back to the story, I can't believe I wrote this, I mean I put a lot of effort into this, and I really do like it, 3000 words for the win.**

 **Also 1000 views for the win. Actually, I'll be honest, this story isn't my most popular, I didn't expect it to be, it's not only a much more structured writing than usual FFN stories, but music and falconry are ultra specific and probably a bit random for this fandom. But I say this story probably fits me perfectly. Either way, I'm gonna keep with this story till its finished (or I die, whichever comes first)**

 **Now to the reviews:**

 **Gamer Spice: I already PM'ed you, but here we go: Most people have a hard time with abuse, but yeah, it'll work out eventually for her. For Hiccstrid**

 **Alright now let's get into A Night To Recall.**

 **Update: Removing prosthetic references from Hiccup's background, they don't work.**

* * *

Chapter 5: A Night To Recall

Hiccup woke next morning to Toothless squawking in his face, pushing his head and nipping his ears. He was knew his reasoning, knowing it better to just give him his way and open the window now then let this go on. He was sure he didn't want a repeat of whatever happened last time he ignored the pestering.

He got up and fitted his slippers on before looking at the clock. It read five thirty, how fun it was to wake up before anyone else he thought. He never really was a morning person, it really just bugged him why school choose seven as torture time. But this time, his exhaustion lowered quickly, he had a fair bit of energy rising in him, rather unusual for a morning, but not entirely impossible, sometimes brought on after a chuckle at his eagle's antics. He quickly opened the window though, he prefered his bird get some food and be happy then beat him up to for a small laugh.

After letting his friend out for a bit, he went downstairs and as he went to the couch, he remembered his other friend he let over. She was sleeping peaceful, or as much as one could on their dumb couch. He decided to just sit on the chair nearby, watching her sleep for a few, before he realized it was now six and he should get ready, and probably get Astrid up. He shook her shoulder quick to get her up, which she reached up and violently brought his arm down. Hiccup was now kneeling in front of Astrid's face, puzzled, nervous, and most especially startled. "Oh, sorry, I...uh...forgot I was...um, in your house." She sputtered.

"It's fine..." He chuckled nervously for a moment. "I just startled you." As he gained back some confidence. Hiccup then went into the kitchen, searching for a specific breakfast snack. "You want cereal, waffles, french toast sticks, or pancakes?" He asked, preparing a simple bowl of cereal for the morning as Astrid got back into her attire. "I'll just have cereal. No milk please." She proclaimed to him, contemplating about home. After a few minutes, she started "My dad is really going to kill me." Hiccup caught her train of thought and walking back in the room with two dry bowls of cereal filled with cheerios and a spoon each. "What am I gonna tell him?" She was getting a bit upset, possibly regretting staying over, out of fear, something she rarely felt.

"If you need extra time..." Hiccup trailed. "No, he'll come after me one way or another, maybe it'll be better to be punished sooner." She was still upset, but was having better control over herself then yesterday. "I think you needed an escape, maybe you still do, just remember me and Fishlegs will be there for you, he may not be able to see it like you, but if you let him, I know he'll care too." His short monologue was cut short. "Yeah, let more people see me weak, that'll work out real well." Hiccup didn't feel like having an argument on it so settled with planting the seed. "It's your choice, but trust me when I say we want to help...if you uh...need to clean yourself up, the bathroom is at the end of the hall upstairs, don't worry about waking my dad, if his snoring doesn't wake him nothing will." They both chuckled a second as Astrid finally rose from the couch, seeing it was now six thirty. "You can use the hair brush, mouthwash, and floss, I don't recommend my dad's toothbrush." He cringed "Made that mistake one too many times." Astrid laughed at him before going upstairs. His hair and mouth took about fifteen minutes and as she came down, Hiccup opened the door to Toothless, who left an offering in the door this time. "Ahye, you and your dumb rats." He shook his head, Astrid swore she thought the bird somehow laughing before Hiccup picked up the dead rodent and chucked it into the trash. "He knows how much my dad hates it, pretty sure it's the only reason he does it anymore." He said as he got back from the kitchen to Astrid giggling, Toothless following suit on a perch nearby. "I think I'll clean up and then we can walk to school."

He spent the next ten minutes cleaning himself up before he came back downstairs to Astrid and Toothless messing with each other. He'd headbutt her shoulder and she'd bop him on the head with her hand, it was funny enough to draw a chuckle from Hiccup. "Alright, you ready?" He managed through the now longer form of chuckles escaping. She laughed at the bird before nodding "Yeah, he's just..." Searching for the perfect description. "Crazy, ridiculous, hilarious, yeah, pretty much" He looks back at the bird squawking. "He never knows when to quit." Hiccup opens the door. "I was gonna say amazing, but those work too." They walked out the door with backpacks strapped on, and took the walk to the school, nothing much interesting happened throughout the rest of day.

* * *

After school, Hiccup and Astrid went back to Hiccup's house to pick up their gear before rushing off to Fishlegs to do a few hours of practice before the the talent show. They all thought it was unneeded, but as they got there, Hiccup argued it wouldn't hurt. They practiced for an hour before they relaxed, it was only five thirty, and the show wasn't until eight, so they had a lot of time especially with being so close to the school.

With the rest of the group decided on taking it easy till show time, Fishlegs and Hiccup started messing with their instruments while Astrid went up for some food, after asking Felix of course. Soon Hiccup and Felix started a tangent of just getting it right together, constantly. Like before Astrid came in, they were somehow screwing around a perfect blend, mostly following Hiccup's lead. Astrid eventually came down to the sound of the randomness between the two guys and decided to join in seeing if she could cut in. This left them in a separate suspension for hours.

Eventually it became seven thirty, they needed to sign in by eight if they wanted to participate, so Hiccup stopped them off, they all packed up and by seven forty five and jumped out the door. Felix's set was hard but with entire group picking up the slack, it took them less than five minutes to get in the car. Felix started the car and set off for the school, arriving in the parking lot within three minutes off from his house. "I'll sign us up, you able to handle unpacking while I'm gone." Hiccup set, opening the passenger door. "Yeah we got this, just go." Astrid told him as he ran off.

Hiccup went inside, right up to the auditorium doors, there was a short line for signups as people on the inside were filing into the giant room. As he got up to the signup table, he noticed his cousin sitting on the side, his bass hanging off his back. "Hello Useless, what you plan on doing for the show? Weights" He laughed. His crew had to be somewhere nearby, and Hiccup really didn't feel like messing with those dopes. After looking around and seeing none of the other jerks, he focused back on the registration table, the girl responsible, who was sitting there was probably one of the drama kids part of the usual stage crew Hiccup though. He filled out the paper and was asked his name, his performance type, and upon stating music, she gave him a band paper, probably for all the random music "geniuses" at his school, to sign. It asked what he was performing and his group name. He put down "Smell like Teen Spirit by Nirvana" and for the name, he zoned out for a moment. After a second of contemplation, he decided on "A Viking Siege" and signed off the paper and handed it to the girl. Now all he had to do was wait.

* * *

They got loosely two minutes to setup everything, which was hardest with a drum set. The amps and pedals were always an easy deal, and the stage was filled with outlets, but fixing up the disassembled cylinders and key them in place usually took more time. With Astrid so trained well enough even in percussion instruments, knowing basically how they should be was helpfully to speeding the process, as Hiccup was nearly no help in this area. But they quickly got the drums set up, though it took an extra minute with the help of a girl named Heather, Astrid vaguely knew her, at one time competing in something or another. She rarely cared about her competitions names, only on beating them.

Now that they were set up, they plugged in and turned on the amps, the microphone was already up because each "act" would need to introduce themselves. With mic ready and on, Astrid decided this was a good time to pump up the group a bit, still questioning Hiccup's choice in name, but not minding it enough to disagree. "How's everyone doing tonight?" She wasn't the most charismatic frontwoman they knew, but she had enough energy to put on the crowd, so the crowd started a light clap. Hiccup also suspected that Snotlout's little possy may have been fueling a bit of it, not that it was all that great, they tried an original song and it was obviously written by Dogsbreath, lesser known as Dylan Doel, whose breath really does hurt more than his fists, as Hiccup knew, and Snotlout. Simply put, he'd expect a dog to produce better stuff when shot in the leg.

"Who here's ready for some Teen Spirit?" She asked, cutting Hiccup out of his random tangent and trying to spark the crowd, working better than any other group so far, igniting the crowd enough for a very light cheer inside a room designed to enhance sound. "Alright then."

Hiccup started the song off with the simple riff, setting the tempo and tone, before Felix jumped in at the right moment, now moving his head enough to sway his short blond hair. Soon Hiccup kicked up the distortion and the intro followed right into the light interlude before the lyrics started.

"Load up on guns, bring your friends.

It's fun to lose and to pretend.

She's overbored and self-assured.

Oh-no I know a dirty word.

Hello, hello, hello, how low."

Astrid sang it better then in practice Hiccup thought. Mixing of the competition, being driven, relaxing with friends do bring out the best in people, shouldn't it? Either way, he continued playing, banging his head, picking up the lead. He was moving towards the chorus along with Astrid, and fell into a great harmony with her.

"With the lights out, it's less dangerous

Here we are now, entertain us.

I feel stupid, and contagious.

Here we are now entertain us."

"A mulatto, an albino,

A mosquito, my libido."

Hiccup knew what was coming next, and to hold over the link between the chorus and the next verse, he was gonna try a short solo. He suggested it before, and perfected it to the point that no one really disagreed. What was the point at doing an exact cover anyway he thought.

"Hey" as he pulled on and off a quick solo not akin to the song before setting back to the usually.

"Yeah" he just followed the song there, not bothering a second solo.

As the song continued, the audience was starting to get dragged in, very few were really there for much more than to participate, so most were competition. That should have made it a little bit harder to get the interest in any amount of the group. For A Viking Siege, it appeared not.

By the time the end of the song rolled around and Astrid was holding the last couple denials melodically, Hiccup pulled a long and strenuous solo for her to harmonize with, which none of the band had actually thought of doing beforehand. So by the end, Felix was playing the drums like a nut, going into some type of beserker mode that was entirely entertaining, Hiccup was playing a now rhythmic solo, all of it fitting a melodic hold on Astrid's voice before she cut it. Hiccup cut out the song with a distorted blues riff and just cut there, as the bass had been out since the third denial.

They were all panting out of their mind, and Felix was just getting the hang of himself, looking as confused as ever, as most of the audience cheered. It was, in Hiccup's eyes, impossible to spot someone not at the very least clapping, some loudly proclaiming either an encore or a wolf-whistle. Hiccup was feeling rather proud of his group he thought he sort of accidentally started. He was also thinking maybe another song might be a good idea, but before anyone could draw up their reserves for another performance, Heather returned to the side of the stage telling them it be better if they move off, not wanting to upset any of the few staff responsible. That and the fact they never practiced anything else legitimately made Hiccup's choice obvious. He got off the stage, packing up his gear and taking both his and Astrid's guitars to the car.

He came back after a few minutes of struggling, and opened the door to Snotlout and his gang. "Oh hey Snot, what lovely night for nothing good to happen huh?" Asking with sarcasm and a tad of self-deprecation caused by his cousin. "Nothing good?" His cousin mocked in question. "Why, I was only going to congratulate my cousin for a entertaining performance." As he slugged him in the abdomen hard enough to knock on the floor. "Really?" Hiccup wheezed. "And I though I couldn't get enough of your hugs." He spluttered before getting a boot to the rib. "Ahh" Hiccup was one to usually K.O. before he'd ever beg for "mercy" though Snot wouldn't give it anyway.

But something was different. After that boot he stopped hearing laughing and instead heard a lot of meatier sounds, like a fist meeting flesh, hard. He looked to his right to see Snotlout brought down for a second, panting heavily, before he rose back up, his crew fleeing, and him walking back to whoever was behind Hiccup. When he turned around however, he saw Astrid was standing there, now holding Snot's hand in a wristlock, bringing him to the floor. Hiccup thinks he hears Astrid snarling the leave him alone before Snot whimpers and is released, promptly and cautiously moving back inside.

Astrid then reached out a hand to Hiccup, bringing him back up to his full height. "I don't like him seeing him beat you anymore then you like knowing my dad beats me." As she slung his arm over her shoulder for the moment. "How bad does it hurt?" As Fishlegs came out, lugging most of his set out the door, and slowly to his car, Astrid swiftly follows suit, laying Hiccup in the passenger side. "Thanks Astrid, Scott just jealous of our raw Vikingness." Making a crack at the name he came up with. "If I didn't know better, I'd say he got to you head to." Astrid sounded seriously as Fish brought the last cylinder, before they both started laughing. Hiccup hissed mid-laugh however when his rib stung. "Ah, it might not be broken, but damn he bruised me up." He lifted his shirt revealing a really blue bruise where he was kicked. "Hiccup..." Astrid started. "If I see that happen again, I'll make sure to kick his ass, nobody harms my friends, same goes for you Fish." She pointed at their drummer. "He rarely comes after me anymore, but if you really want to kill him, I wouldn't mind. And please don't use that name in public" Felix quipped.

* * *

When Hiccup reached home, driven by Felix, having Astrid also in the car, he felt less pain. His night wasn't painless, but yet he didn't regret it at all. He got to spend time with his good friends. More intriguing to him was the fact that he hadn't really thought about crushing on Astrid, nor letting any of his nervous tics lose, or any of his normally less than "perfect" behaviors, and he was now joyed about the passed month. As Felix parked in front of his house, he packed his gear and opened the door. As he left the car, Astrid followed suit. She was not standing beside him as walked up to his door. "Thanks for the help by the way, in all of this. I never really got a chance before this...I mean it was all..."

And then she slugged him in the arm, he hissed out. "Ah, what was that for? I'm already kind of injured" He was now glaring at her unhappily to say the least. "Thats for refusing to let me help before." And then she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled his face into hers, kissing him on the lips for a quick second. "And that was for everything else."

That left Hiccup in a daze, one that remained for a few minutes after Felix's car left. The rest of his night left just too ecstatic to sleep.

* * *

 **Now, that's a wrap. Holy crap, the talent show took a lot for me. I usually try to aim for 2000 words (which for this story is easy cause I love it) but this was like the ending battle for the first book (though this is not an ending, ohhh no, this is just the beginning, we are kicking into full gear from here on out, it will get crazy, and the people are even crazier)**

 **So now that I did that, I'll tell you, it felt awesome to write this, I mean I've been writing and rewriting the plot in my head for this chapter, and I don't think it could have gone better. I was thinking of bringing in Toothless here, but I soon decided it would have been more than needed, so he'll grow in importance steadily like everyone/thing else.**

 **Oh and by the way, none of the teens have an easy life, nothing is as simple as it seems, Hiccup might be the closest to having no baggage, and he's missing half his leg (I forget if I explained why but I'll recheck and regroup all that later, don't worry, I'm not leaving a single stone unturned by the end)**

 **Oh and btw, Google Docs (which I must now use cause my computer doesn't support word) has been bugging out at the 26 pages of the previous chapters, so I started a new doc, and I've already got six pages.**

 **Oh and by the way, I'm looking for art on this, if anyone did any that be cool, but if someone could point me to someone who'd be willing to lend me their art as a cover for this, I'd appreciate it.**

 **Either way, if you liked what I did, and how it's going, give it a follow and fav, and any thoughts, like "What about Astrid's family?" Or "What's with Felix?", or whether you liked or hated it, tell me in a review. They really do help. Thanks for reading, and as alway, see you in the next chapter.**


	7. Joke Chapter: An Unexpected Event

**One Thing I have to say, and that is read to the end first, no skipping :D**

* * *

Chapter 6: An Unexpected Event

Hiccup and Astrid woke early the next morning, taking a walk to Felix's made for interesting conversation, though mostly ordinary. They started talking on Astrid, mostly on Astrid, but eventually it became a discussion on improvements they could make, how life had been before they formed up, joking around and thus until they reached the target. Hiccup knocked on the door, waiting for Felix, still in his pajamas. "Oh right, I...uh forgot about our...uh, thing, I'll...um...setup...downstairs." The doorman rambled and stuttered for embarrassing himself. Then he noted Astrid behind him. "Oh, so this gonna be a band practice then?" Hiccup looked between them and replied. "Eh, kind of, I guess." He shrugged.

Then a light in the background goes off. Hiccup quickly hears a large thunder roll by, and looks back. "What the hell...?" The entire group change their faces from curious to terrified. The mushroom of smoke and fire above the city tens of miles away explains what happened easily. "HOLY SHIT!" Felix calls loudly. He's breath quickens, causing him to hyperventilate severely. "OH GOD!" Then Hiccup quickly regains himself, figuring out the smartest thing to do. "We need to get to the school, it's an old fallout shelter, probably still effective as one"

Felix soon grabs his keys from the table inside and jumps in his car, starting it. "Thank God for this old girl." Hiccup and Astrid stuff into the car quickly and they drive off. Less than five minutes later they are sitting in front of the school in a Mustang. Felix takes the keys out of the ignition and they all run out to see if the school is still serving as a fallout shelter. "Fuck" Hiccup calls as he sees the long line of highly panicked people trying to stuff into the school. "Had to expect that this would happen honestly." Felix states, looking over the crowd before looking back at Astrid, Hiccup following suit. "Astird, you alright?" She looks back to Hiccup with a growing tears in her eyes. "My mom was in the city."

Both the boys are shocked, Hiccup's dad was probably also in the city, as reality starts to dawn. "Oh no" He looks mindlessly ahead, scared for what'll happen to his father. The line starts to move faster as people file through the doors. Hiccup then looks towards Felix. "Give me the keys." Felix looks back, sympathetic, but knowing the plan Hiccup was contemplating was purely suicide. "I can't let you do that Hiccup." Felix narrows his eyes towards his bandmate. "We have to get inside before the fallout falls, which by my suspicions means we have about an hour. And if your father and your mother..." Gesturing to Astrid. "...aren't dead, they are trying to escape. There is nothing you can do except get yourself kill." Astrid's tear grow a bit bigger as Hiccup's eyes widen. "Give me the keys Felix." Hiccup, to Felix, appears to now be on edge.

"I can't do that Hiccup, don't make me damage them." Resolute to keep his friend from getting himself killed. "Give me keys, Felix." Hiccup's edge grows, off putting Felix and Astrid, but Felix stands firm as Hiccup soon tries to wrestle the keys from his friend. "Hiccup, please, stop, we both know Felix is right." She pleads, pulling sadly on Hiccup's shoulder to stop him. "I can't let him die too." Hiccup grows upset. "Not like mom." As he drop, weeping.

After a minute, both Felix and Astrid drop to their friend, Felix crouching in front while Astrid sits aside him. "We know, but you can't do anything for him, except get yourself killed. If he doesn't return, its not your fault, and we're here for you." Astrid says, both friends sympathetic to his agony.

"Let's get inside before anything gets worse, ok." Astrid finally says, nodding to Hiccup pulling him up, rest her head on him. What a horrible day for all of them.

* * *

 **Guess what? April 1st, you know what that means? HAPPY LEIF ERICKSON DAY. Yeah, April fools, twice now, HAHAHAH. I guess you guys expected that second one (maybe even the first one), but come on, I had to do it.**

 **Guess Hiccup should have payed more attention to that news bulletin a month before. :P Nah I'm kidding, it meant nothing, just a crack at news for not ever changing the subject**

 **Anyway, it is April Fools day, and guess what? None of this is canon to the fanfic (even the references to places or events are not to be trusted, technically, everything here should be perceived as not being written down in the canon), I just wanted to mess with ya for the day (and maybe do something a bit interesting), don't worry, the real chapter will be up later, I already have it finished, in fact the first paragraph here is a spinoff of it.**

 **Because this was a joke is why it is so short, I created it in under an hour basing on the real completed chapter that'll be up in a bit.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked that, I'll do the real talk in the AN in the real chapter, and I hoped you liked my joke. :P Anyway, seeya in the real chapter.**


	8. Stubborn Discoveries

**(btw, this is the real Chapter 6)**

 **Um...yeah, so Chapter 5 is my most popular chapter, which is awesome, nearly 200 views compared to the usual 100 on the first day of the chapter release, it's kind of understandable. It was a big deal with lots of insanity going on and a bit of good ole Hiccstrid, so...yeah.**

 **Anywho, I warned you to watch for everyone, this includes characters you don't expect, and not just for their presence. Pay attention, special attention, to characters who names (or nicknames) you recognize, as they are not as they seem. This short monologue was sparked off a great review that, and not to demean any of the other reviews, but I hugely appreciated it, I mean all the reviews have been awesome, but this specific one really got in my head in a good way. You should know who you are and you can probably spot it, but I'll keep it ambiguous for now.**

 **Anyway, now that I've said that, let's get to reviews (even though I do personally respond to each one):**

 **Silver Blue Eyed Wolf: Ha, this is about the point when the Hiccstrid relationship shown in the early to mid-shows starts up, none of the RTTE like relationships (not that it's much different), but it gets a tiny bit beyond platonic at times, but neither of them really know that. (What? I gotta embellish myself in Hiccstrid a little bit, right?) As for Astrid's abusive family problems, yeah, you won't see it, but Hiccup and Fishlegs are not blind anymore, those two are probably the best things to happen to her...soon enough. For now, nope, he is not happy, and yeah, I really liked it too.**

 **Bluewarrior 2.0: Thanks, I love writing, as for Snotlout, I usually dislike it too (as I told you), but it isn't his fault wholly and he'll become less "evil" eventually. Trust me when I say he is way more 3D than you think. (But Astrid is still going to kick his ass XD) Also, the band will not stay a three piece forever, but there will not be a new permanent member for a good long while. And yeah, I'm loving this fanfic too, it's as much an adventure for you as it is for me. (I'm not really joking, not entirely, also if you like it so much, a fav or a follow may benefit you)**

 **NatBlake: Well, technically, no, there is no (direct) romance ship yet (though that relationship is a bit more than platonic, neither know it yet :D) Also, let's just say, as I said before, Snot is a lot more complex than you think, and his motives aren't entirely his. It will eventually get resolved, and the twins will come in soon...trust me on that. And thanks**

 **Commander Chandell 919: Um, alright then, I'm surprised to hear that, especially on not knowing Smells like Teen Spirit, though I guess it can happen, and if you liked them, might I recommend the entire grunge and post-grunge genres, like Soundgarden, Shinedown, Three Days Grace, Saint Asonia, and Foo Fighters (Dave Grohl, the drummer is the frontman) are some really good ones. And thanks very much.**

 **Now that we've done that, here is chapter six...**

* * *

Chapter 6: Stubborn Discoveries

Hiccup fell asleep, soon after entering the house, it was past eleven by the time he got in. He just wanted some sleep, his bird, knowing such, let him be. So he climbed up his stairs, half awake, barely holding his eyes open, running purely off of the idea of the kiss Astrid kind of forced on him. He didn't mind it but the spontaneous action both drained and invigorated him somehow.

Hiccup reached his room, got changed, and jumped into his bed beat the hell out, Toothless joining him moments later. He spent the next two hours restless, he wanted to fall asleep, but just couldn't, something unnerving was hanging over him. The restlessness, occasionally caused by phantom limb or missing his mother, was now caused by the thought of Astrid, and not just the kiss. She was being abused by her father, he wasn't exactly prepared the previous day for that fight to help Astrid, so he slept it off, they had a show to work on. Now they had no obligations, and the only thing he could think of was her, and even her mother, getting "punished" for being with him and Felix. He kept thinking of her unsettling mood when she thought on it. He just couldn't get her face out of his mind, and each time he thought of her, she looked more beat up. It was haunting him now.

After another hour of shifting around like a pig on a spit, he heard a crack from his window, he heard it twice more before he got up. He might as well as he couldn't sleep anyway he thought. As he opened it however, it revealed, while hard to see, Astrid was standing outside, her blond hair and pack flowing upon her back. She was wearing a sleep gown, and wasn't looking so great, and she had to have been walking for at the minimum of an hour.

"I'll let you in at the front." He told her.

Hiccup went downstairs without waking anyone, though that was easy, it was two in the morning and no one else was restless. He opened the door to the blond, obviously distressed, and bruised on her eye. Hiccup hadn't noticed the bruise in the dark before.

"Oh geez, Astrid, you alright...?" Hiccup realized what he said as soon as it left and retracted the statement. "Of course you wouldn't, why would you be here, ah...come in, what happened to you?"

He was pretty sure, but he wanted to calm and comfort his friend who has now run from home, and what was more caring then wondering what happened. Hiccup ran to the kitchen to get an ice pack, and came back concerned for Astrid as she sat on the couch.

"If you feel like sharing..." Astrid was now sobbing, nearly crying, and she was not feeling very strong for the moment. Hoffersons must be strong, perfect, the montra kept running in her head, and it was not giving her strength. Eventually she just broke down, and cried right into Hiccup's shoulder, continuing for half an hour before she finally spoke.

"He, he's..." She sobbed, unable to get out much more before choking on her own sadness. "Shhh, it's alright" He tried comforting, that usually worked in the movies. It definitely calmed her down. She now had the ability to speak, but it was not what Hiccup expected. "I'm so weak, I deserve to be hit." That disturbed Hiccup, it was so wrong to hear such a bad thing, it was like she was convincing herself that her pain was right. "No Astrid." He said firmly. "You do not deserve this," He pointed to her eye "Or any of that," He pointed randomly, insinuating her father. "You're not weak, you're stronger than you know, I mean do you think I'd last this long through something like that, or Felix, or anyone else, no Astrid, your hell makes you strong, not because you deserve it, nor should it happen, but just surviving it now and being you, it's something strong, and now you're not alone in any of the struggle. If you ever need anyone, I'm here, and I have no doubt Felix will too, he's starting to get good at seeing it too by the way." Hiccup's tone started getting lighter. "He's starting to notice your pain too, more than he did, don't forget about him too." He was at this point stroking her hair, calming her, it was odd to him, but not uncomfortable.

By the time it reached three, Astrid was tired, and wasn't feeling for much more of her weakness. "Thanks Hiccup." She finally pulled from his grip. "I honestly don't know what I'd do without you." She was feeling much lighter, but she wasn't over her initial sadness.

"Probably be missing a guitarist." He joked, spawning a giggle from Astrid, losing the remains of her sadness. "In any case..." Hiccup continued. "I'm not gonna send you back, it's obviously not good for you, so you want the couch or my bed, if you want, it serve you better then me, and I don't doubt that Toothless would add to the feeling of protection." Hiccup looked at her bag, and went on. "And since we have no school for this weekend, I think my dad wouldn't mind." Hiccup was now a bit nervous and had began rambling again, so Astrid simply touched his face to stop him and said "Thanks Hiccup, if you really don't mind." And shortly, she treaded upstairs with Hiccup, who warned Toothless about her and asked him to protect her. The eagle simply nodded.

* * *

Hiccup woke from the couch, hours after, his father still making no notes on the differences on the abnormal conditions for Hiccup, having left hours ago without a word. He was now eating cereal and watching some old shows, currently on an old Justice League episode. Soon Astrid came down, looking much better in Hiccup's opinion. "Sleep well?" As he took another bite. "Yeah, that was refreshing." He looked back to her, still noting the bruise on her eye, though way less obvious. "I was thinking of practicing a bit more, at Fish's, maybe seeing what he thinks of one or two of my songs." He told her, hoping she'd tag along. "If you'd like..." He trailed before she interrupted.

"Sure, hell, I've got a song or two to try." Astrid continued walking down to the couch, taking a seat. "Oh, Justice League, when tv shows were good." She smiled before leaning back in comfort.

An hour passed before both of them deciding to get changed, starting with Astrid. She went to Hiccup's room, putting on her usual attire that she had in a pack. As she sauntered down, Hiccup was already ready, guitar on his back, ready to leave the door. "Thanks again, Hiccup, for letting me stay, I really don't know where I'd be without you." He turned back from scratching Toothless. "Anytime, and...you wanted to practice without your bass?" He was wondering why she didn't bring it seeing as she packed almost everything else.

"I left it at Fish's, my dad hates me practicing that now, and it's better if my dad doesn't get his hands on it, had to replace too many of mine for his crap, he one time busted an entire piano I owned, all cause I was an hour late." Anger now flaring, before Hiccup touch her shoulder, calming her. "It doesn't matter now, your bass is safe, so you can relax."

* * *

The walk to Felix's made for interesting conversation, though mostly ordinary. They started talking on Astrid, mostly on comforting her, but eventually it became a discussion on improvements they could make, how life had been before they formed up, joking around and thus until they reached the target. Hiccup knocked on the door, waiting for Felix, still in his pajamas. "Oh right, I...uh forgot about our...uh, thing, I'll...um...setup...downstairs." The doorman rambled and stuttered for embarrassing himself. Then he noted Astrid behind him. "Oh, so this gonna be a band practice then?" Hiccup looked between them and replied. "Eh, kind of, I guess." He shrugged

After the group walked through the door, Felix went upstairs, Astrid and Hiccup went down and prepared it for a practice session. Then Hiccup plugged in and dropped a note book on one of the amps. "What's this?" Astrid picked up the book and scoured through it. "Nice sketches, didn't know you were an artist." As she flipped further through the book. "Yeah, I'm pretty good with my hands." He immediately realized what he said, mortified with embarrassment, he facepalmed with a deadpan while Astrid laughed at him. "Nice." Felix called down as he descended the stairs.

"So we gonna laugh at the hiccup or are we gonna play?" Hiccup asked with less confidence. "Lighten up, you've got some great stuff here, lyrics, riffs and progressions, sketches and blueprints, I knew you were smart, but this...you're like a genius." As she flicked a page with her hand. To say the least, she was obviously impressed. "Thanks. So you want to stand by and listen or plug in?" He asked, checking the tune on his guitar, though it was already set.

When they were all set, Hiccup started on trying to get them to do 'Everything I Hate About You' by Three Days Grace, without anyone singing. It didn't sound entirely right without a singer, but that didn't matter, they still had fun. Next, they moved to 'Lithium' and then Black Sabbath's Electric Funeral. They were purely testing out how well they could get a song, Astrid demanding it be perfected before moving on, Felix being too shy to speak at the slightly harsh regiment, though he barely minded anyway. And Hiccup was just having fun playing lead, Astrid bugged at him the least for most of the time he was doing well, though without a singer, every song sounded odd.

Hiccup soon decided it would be a good time to try doing something original, and ran his own lead away from the group. They all questioned him, making him play a simple rhythm to explain his idea, trying to get them to jump in. He had a plan for the lead, and more or less just hoped the other two got the gist of following along. It didn't take long, and while they started subpar to his desire, they caught along quickly. It wasn't very complex as a harmony, but his progression worked well enough. This gave him the smart idea to try a more refined section of his notes.

He stopped them and opened the book to some ideas, he knew enough about both bass and drums to get an idea along, hoping his mates would improve upon them. Soon after seeing the idea, his prediction was proven right, and improvements upon his base were made, and not long after, they started practicing an original song. When they finally finished, loving the sound, Hiccup was trying to get Astrid to follow the lyrics he'd written, asking here just as much if they were good. "Yeah, they're fine, but maybe you should try singing them so I get an idea first." Hiccup cringed a bit at the suggestion, he didn't believe he could sing. "No...no, um, I don't think...you'll like that." That left her at a disadvantage, it's hard to describe how to sing a section if their is no notes or example to follow. "You only have to do it once, and I won't laugh, it's not like we're gonna kick you for bad singing." The shy boy looked between her and the notebook, shifting his gaze continuously for a minute before deciding she was right, and having no choice, he began.

"When he left. Discovering a world." He sang, rising up on the second stanza until the last world.

"Beyond his eyes, He soon unfurled." The next line followed the first, but he moved down gradually this time.

"He was blinded. By the problems." Following similarly to the first two lines

"And soon was taken, In as thief." He sung lower.

"He couldn't say, Why he left." Matching the beginning lines closely.

"But he found, It wasn't his fault." He left the second line with barely a dynamic move

"And now he thinks," He ended the statement, stressing 'thinks' heavily, yet it could have passed for a whisper.

"He, is, alone." Now stressing every word, though most specifically 'is' before he caught himself. He hadn't designed the song in mind of any voice, it was a rather bland and static sound from his perspective. "Sorry" He spluttered.

Astrid however disagreed internally, on the static feel or his "bad" voice. She thought his voice was a nice Baritone voice, he could probably do that specific melody better than she could anyhow. "No, you have great voice. I mean, I don't think that is a song for my kind of vocals, why would you think you're bad?" She tilted her head in wonder as she asked. "My dad, doesn't like my singing, he doesn't tell me I suck, but it's probably implied." He looked shamefully downwards.

She tapped his shoulder to get his attention. "Its nothing to feel bad over, you sang it well, I'd prefer you to me trying it, I think." He looked at her in utter disbelief, he thought she'd only said that to raise his spirits. "I could hear the whole thing by the way, I agree with her." Felix butted in, from upstairs. Hiccup was utterly confused, his self-deprecating attitude embarrassing him. "I...don't feel comfortable with singing." Astrid shook her head, deciding against pushing hims directly, instead stating a slight variation on direct intervention. "Well I'm not gonna sing it, you deserve to, I'll wait on that one till you agree to." She wasn't letting him of easy. "And I won't sing anything you write until you do." She smiled. "You'll get comfy as a vocalist at some point, Haddock." He swallowed with a slight tremble, he hoped for getting comfortable soon.

* * *

 **Oh damn, didn't expect that...or maybe you did. Either way, That's complete.**

 **Now, I'm sorry about the original lyrical part, I tried to do some basic good lyrics with both meaning and good description of sound, I'm not sure if it is there. Though if I can, I might try a small hand at writing some songs for this fic occasionally, I don't know if I'd do good, but if you'd like me to try, stating it in a review or pm would be great. (Singing might or might not be beyond my skills too, I have never really gotten an objective opinion on it, nor have I really tried, and like Hiccup, I'm a bit scared to)**

 **Uh...I'm not really sure what to add to this AN, I mean all I can really say is my style might not be a very common type to see, either on FFN or in any other place, as even in original stories, I speed it, leaving out almost all non crucial details (which is in some ways, great, and in other ways, bad, but it works for me, and usually makes for a good flow...mostly)**

 **That also means I occasionally jump things, I've tamed this ability mostly, but it seems every so often it slips.**

 **Also this story is an experiment in many ways (from the rock band idea, to the falconry, to the style, and it is my first modern AU), so if anyone has anything to state about it, I'd like to refined and perfect this idea, so all comments on it would be helpful.**

 **One more thing, I'm gonna start writing the songs I listen to while writing specific chapters, I think it's a good idea for some reason, I'll put it after the outro.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading, like a lot, and if you liked it, click those special buttons and fav and/or follow, and no matter your opinion, as long as you aren't mean, I'd like to hear your reviews, they really do mean a lot, and they really help. And as always, see you in the next chapter.**

 **Chapter Songs:**

 **Master of Puppets - Metallica**

 **Run to the Hills, The Trooper - Iron Maiden**

 **Dying Slowly, Blow Me Wide Open, Fairy Tale, Happy Tragedy, King of Nothing, Better Place - Saint Asonia**


	9. Strange Runnins

**So how did you guys like the joke chapter? I found it pretty awesome, it might have meant to go practically nowhere, but I found it a fun and curious write, I might explore some type of original version in the future. (maybe, though I do it out of my own curiosity)**

 **Anyway, ha ha, Hiccup can sing, apparently, and I might try doing more on writing lyrics like that last chapter if they are original songs, covers I'll attempt to describe according to the original song. And hopefully I can at some point do these written songs when (and if) I go for trying to perform a few of them.**

 **Now to the reviews:**

 **NatBlake: Ha, Hiccup's got some things to figure out don't he, yeah in truth, Stoick isn't all that mean (he's just distracted), I'm going to out and say it, Hiccup has huge self-confidence issues, mostly only when related specifically to him. (at least that's how I was writing it) That's all I'll give you on it, I have plans to write the reasoning behind it later. (whatever you think is the reason on that, it probably is off)**

 **Guest on Chapter 8: Thanks, I really wish you used an account so I could also PM you, but oh well. Anyway, thanks for those words of encouragement, I don't really know what to add to that. Thank you**

 **Command Chandell 919 (Fake Chapter): Ha got ya, it was fun and think a good few people liked it, it was a cool part to do**

 **Command Chandell 919: You're welcome, I love that I'm introducing someone to more rock, and while I sent you a pretty big list, I have even more I can recommend. I'll refrain for now as I'll probably start posting them up, stay tuned and keep on rocking (that might not show up, so it's suppose to be a sign of the horns)**

 **One more thing, I am not writing in those phonetic ways (which pertains a bit more to this chapter), I hate them, and they honestly suck (in my opinion of course), the only reason I see to use them is to portray to an audience the inability to understand something. (I don't consider shortenings or understood slurs as the same thing by the way, stuff like "s'mday" is what I mean, and I don't get why you are trying to add useless difficulty to the reading if the same word could be described as " 'some day' he said in a heavily accented speech") I just feel it promotes bad literacy and reading practices and makes a writing look less intelligent unless it is used to portray the idea of hyper-difficult/impossible to understand to characters and readers alike.**

 **So now that's over, let's get chapter seven then.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Strange Runnins

Hiccup woke with a start, his father being a bit hard on him in the past few days for many reason. "Son get up, don't want ya to be late." He was mad at his dad, especially for his treatment for the past couple days. The case that happened being Astrid's father found out about Astrid going to Hiccup's within the school week, searching for answers when she was gone till Sunday. "Come on dad, can't you leave it to my clock." He complained, both knowing full well the personal alarm was unneeded. "Yeah, but I wanted to talk to you before you went off." His Scottish accent sticking the statement. "I know you care about Astrid and all, as she was over our house a lot recently, but you can't just bring your girlfriend..." The accent tried to continue but was cut there.

"Did I seriously just hear you right?" He asked with conviction. "On what son?" The man with the accent punctuated 'son.' "Did you just call Astrid my girlfriend? Seriously?" The son was getting upset. He didn't believe Stoick understood what was going on with her, or even why he actually cares, and which he was right to think. "She's just a friend I really care about, like Fishlegs." Stoick may not have known the whole situation, but he had suspicions however, which were just as close as Hiccup's, if more hidden. "Alright Henry, just avoid getting in trouble then." He nodded to his son and left the room, back to sleep for a few hours.

* * *

Astrid had been trying to avoid Hiccup all week. In her life, she had only one true fear, and that was the only reasoning she had done such. In the instances where she had to see him, she stayed as far away and tried to stay out of his radar. It failed miserably, after that weekend, everything had gone bad, so far. She was beat worse than usual, which left noticeable and visible marks. Her father also forbid her from most of her friends, forcing her to focus on her studies and stop with the band, also forcing her mother to agree. This specific punishment proved to leave more than just physical marks on her, and more than ever before.

On the Friday that followed all these events, Hiccup had enough, he was smart and suspected a lot of good guesses, but he knew that nothing was worth a friend, especially one like Astrid. He decided to walk up to her sulky, lonely form to talk to her. When he reached her at her locker, she was obviously in a horrible mood, it was starting to show even with her normally well made facade. He leaned against the adjacent locker to get her attention. "Astrid..." Care dripped heavily from his voice, sympathy and sadness too, not just from him though, but from Felix too. She didn't both looking over at him though. "Astrid, I just..." As Hiccup looked at her however, his eyes widened. "Did he hit you?" He asked, hissing in a whisper, causing Astrid to wince at the memory. "Just leave me be Henry." She was too upset to even use his nickname, or respond properly.

"Astrid, I only want to help," The auburn boy said before Astrid glanced at him before looking back down. "I really do want to help, and Felix too, though we understand you can't come over, but we do care. If you want to be left alone though, I get it, and Felix probably will too, but can you please tell me so." He pleaded to her. "I...don't want you guys to leave me alone...but my father...he doesn't want me around you...he..." She was starting to sob, luckily it was lunch again, so when Astrid closed her locker, Hiccup led her to a the nearby closet. "I don't want to waste your time again Hiccup." She hesitated. "Making sure you're alright is not a waste, and I know you're having a hard time handling yourself, better in a closet then in the open, right?" He opened the closet, making sure no one was around, and they sat down, Astrid again clutching Hiccup like she did weeks ago.

It took a few hours, though less than last time, before she released Hiccup, apologizing for using up his time. "Astrid, class doesn't matter to me if my friends are hurt, either way, I prefer comforting you to class anyhow." He held her shoulder, and prepared to lead her to study hall, their last class for that day when the period was to end in a minute. "Hiccup, what if they call and tell my father about my missed classes today? They did it last time, that's how he found out about you, me, and Felix, and probably why he hated you two. What if he finds out?" Hiccup and Astrid pondered this conundrum separately, even in study hall. Then the loudspeaker came on.

"Sorry for the interruption, would Tony and Rachel Thorsten report to the main office, Tony and Rachel Thorsten report to the main office?" Astrid was then distracted for a moment before Hiccup made a crack. "Bet its the graffiti finally, huh?" To which Astrid gave a weak laugh before suffering in more despair, but with Hiccup's help, her spirit's weren't anywhere as near to collapsing. Until she made it home.

* * *

The next day, where school wasn't a problem, was when Astrid finally decided to sneak out. She couldn't take being home, so she jumped her window using a rope, and as long as her room didn't warrant attention, which she made sure of, no one should notice. She then made the long walk to Hiccup's house to see if he was home, though she suspected he went to Felix's again. When no one answered, she made the thirty minute walk to Felix's and rang the bell, she didn't get why Hiccup never used it.

It took the guys inside some time before they realized the doorbell was ringing, to which Fishlegs responded walking up the stairs. "Hey Hiccup, why don't you ever use the bell?" Hiccup followed him up taking two steps at a time as Fish reached the door. "I prefer to knock, seems more personal to me is all." The door opened, revealing Astrid. "Astrid...?" They both squeked but Hiccup continued "What are you doing here?" Fish decided to add on. "Won't your dad be mad?"

She smirked at the boys in the house. "Not even gonna invite me in?" She mocked scoffed, the boys then responded by moving out her way, otherwise remaining stiff, before she responded. "My dad doesn't know, he probably won't notice me gone even. But either way, even if he hurts me, I rather be here." Felix opened his eyes a bit, he was more naive to Astrid, no one talked to him on it, but even he suspected her father beat her, that statement raised that bar.

Hiccup finally relaxed on her conclusion. "I would prefer if you wouldn't do something that risks you getting hurt..." Fish butt in. "I'd agree with that conclusion," which both of them glared at him in slight confusion for the interruption before Hiccup continued "...but we," He pointed to himself and Fish "Know nothing with stop you from jumping in. We still have your equipment downstairs, if you'd like to set up."

They practice hours, ending at eight, when Felix and Hiccup drove Astrid home. When they got to her house, her face shown angst Hiccup and Felix unfortunately started to expect from her on anything relating to her dad, and there was not much they could do. And they both knew it. So they had to let Astrid climb out of the car, and she ducked into her window with no one else seeming to notice, and she snuck into bed, suspecting her father knew nothing of the day.

* * *

The next Monday was better, she was able to convince her dad that the school track team was starting up, which she occasionally participated in, this year however she decided against it and instead thought of using her family's perfectionist image to slip away. He was reluctant, but agreed, and told him she was getting a ride and that is was late. She thought about why she didn't use that before, she knew her father never really cared about the sports, as long as it seemed she was doing perfect enough, he wouldn't care either, same with her grades. That practically meant if no one bugged him, he wouldn't care.

So she made it to school, and gone through her day a bit more relaxed than last week. But really interesting thing was the gossip, Astrid was pretty far up the chain on the popularity, at least in comparison to most other students, especially her bandmates. This time she heard gossip throughout her day about a party. She never cared, and the last time she bothered was when she was dating some random jerk, and normally those memories would piss her off, but fooling her dad to play when her band still left her on a type of high that couldn't take her down.

She reached study hall with Hiccup, and started talking about what she did. "I told my dad I have track, so as long as I'm back before the sun sets, I'm pretty sure he'll not care." She shrugged. "Alright, but if that doesn't stand, I don't think you'll have much choice in this. Felix and I just rather see you unharmed then force you to come to practice." Hiccup whispered to her. She shook her head. "I don't think it really matters anymore, he's...probably still going to do it even if I obey, he still gets drunk, and pissed without reason." She was being really cautious at pointing out her problems, so after one stutter, Hiccup could barely hear her. "Man, Astrid, you really make this situation hard, but I don't want to stop you, so if you can stay unharmed, I suppose I'll be fine, but I'm extremely reluctant." And Astrid just waved it off with a nod, she knew he and Fish cared, but she thought she had it all figured out.

After study hall, where Astrid once again tried to convince Hiccup to sing, they entered the hallway. Then Hiccup bumped into the mastery of scheming, or rather he smacked into the auburn teen. "Oh, my man Hiccup, good thing I hit ya." He wrapped an arm around the teen he 'hit', which confused the blond girl and Hiccup alike. "Party at Snot's, Friday, we could use your guys' talents, Snot's was shit, would ya, thanks." And proceeded to run away, the confused teens suspected he was about to also be caught for something, to which two staff members were running down the hall. "Wait, what?" Hiccup finally started to get what was going on while Astrid started pondering the idea. "Wait, hold on, what just happened?" Astrid knew a tiny bit more and responded to him. "Ohh, that makes sense," She started finally understanding the puzzle she was originally confused over. "There was a rumor going around, probably for two weeks now, I've only heard it the past week, but it was about a party, they were saying some really odd stuff, I think I heard your name and Snot's come up a couple times, now it makes sense, the talent show must have brought you within the radar of popular." She tried to explain to the guy who was always outside of it. "Yes, because the school punching bag going to a party facilitates a good thing for said bag." He driveled sarcastically. Astrid proceeded to punch him in the arm and he yelped. "Stop thinking that, anyway, I'm pretty sure people have been looking at you differently since the talent show, I think we should go, seems like it be fun, I suspect it starts at five, if I'm careful, my dad will probably suspect nothing."

Hiccup was once again confused before he realized the bell rang for the last period, and he hurried to math. Hopefully Felix could provide an explanation for the nonsense he just 'bumped' into.

* * *

After school, the entire band went back to Felix's for practice. The biggest difference however was Astrid kept trying to convince the group to go to the party, comparing it to the talent show. Hiccup was hugely reluctant, and Fish just didn't care, his school year was practically over as he knew the remainder of the year couldn't affect him, which is the only thing that prevented him from acting with a band in the first place. "I don't think we should, I mean it's Snot's house, and it was Tuff who asked us, last time I trusted him, I nearly fell out a window." But Astrid wasn't convinced. "If you're really scared," But Hiccup but in "I'm not scared, I just don't trust Tuff or Snot." But Astrid continued "Whatever...anyway, I'll just make sure you two don't embarrass yourselves or have someone mess with you, deal?" Hiccup sighed in defeat, much to Astrid's pride. "Fine, Fish, you fine with it?" Felix nodded. "I don't care either way." Hiccup then looked back to Astrid. "Alright, I guess we're in, but I'm not hang around, inside at least, I've had my experience with party crap like alcohol before, it's not something I'm trying again."

Astrid looked elated and they continued a practice. It was unanimously, yet unconsciously decided to avoid talking about actual cover practice until tomorrow. No one really cared though.

* * *

 **So hey guys, I hope that chapter didn't suck, I really tried, and found it both easy and hard to get going, sorry for the delay by the way, school was being weird and I had some stuff to do. I will however try to pump out two more chapters at least before Friday.**

 **Also, I don't know if this is me doing my best or not, so I hope you guys like it.**

 **Anyway, how'd you like the Hiccstrid interactions, I'm really trying to write a emotion that isn't Hiccup and Astrid in a relationship yet, that is to come later, not sure if this counts.**

 **By the way I'm planning on pushing in more characters especially at that party, so be prepared for that, and I'm gonna try to beef up my chapter sizes, I hope you reach 3000 or 4000 averages soon, but for now I'm just trying to build up.**

 **Anyway, those who wanted to see Tuff, you like his tease appearance :P, don't worry, (hopefully) hilarious maniac will appear most especially in the party. I might also try to do a chapter or so before the party, a kind of prelude chapter possibly.**

 **Also, I have something to say on romance fics, specifically on their concept of love. First, let me say, 95% of them use lust, they are usually lustful relationships, and love relationships cannot exist alongside lust (though sometimes grows when lust fades in the relationship, though very few fics do that here). To describe love (specifically for the romance concept I suppose) it's more than just a body or personality thing, and isn't by itself just caring about someone. Love is more of complete sacrifice for the care of another person, good parent/child relationships are perfect examples of this. Also, love requires knowledge, wisdom, and care about the person, and what is right for them. (though without taking away their liberty) That is what love is, this means that the Romeo and Juliet love at first sight can't be possible, they didn't know each other, in fact they were enemies, the only thing that story would prove is lust is very strong, not once did they actually act as friends to one another, they just saw each other, was like "I love them" and then proceed to get really far with kisses. I would say a good example of a proper progress of love though is Wolfie-Dragon's Black as Night story (and oneshots), it follows the idea of caring friend to love interest between the two really well. The only thing I ask is that all stories about lust please don't use the world love when it is clearly wrong, same with stories of love. (though I'm pretty sure all stories I've seen with actual love gets it so accurate that they know the difference already) By the way, this helps a lot with writing good characters, people who obviously care (usually long time friends) and slowly grow to beyond friends is the usual way and it has been shown again and again that actual love does produce much better stories when done properly. (By the way of me stating that, does not mean I'm yet entering any romance territory here, [yet at the very least] I've just been frustrated with that issue when I scour FFN)**

 **Ok, sorry for the wall of text, I was just unhappy when the FFN stories, and hope that at least a couple writers and don't make the same mistakes, and I hope they write better because of that.**

 **Anyway, I really hope you liked this chapter, I really tried, and I'm actually slightly nervous with this one because I'm actually kind of entering new territory for me (though this story kind of does that a lot for me, but this and the next couple chapters are way more than usual) Anyway, I hope you liked this, and if so, fav and follow.**

 **And smiley internet cookies for reviews, no matter if critical or not, as long as they aren't like mean. Until the next chapter.**

 **Chapter Songs:**

 **Walk - Pantera**

 **Shepherd of Fire, Hail to the King, Doing Time - Avenged Sevenfold**

 **Run to the Hills, The Trooper, The Number of the Beast, Fear of the Dark, Empire Of The Clouds - Iron Maiden**


	10. Point of No Return

**It seems I love to talk some rather somewhat maybe slightly uhh...controversial subjects in here recently, that's kind of me on a normal basis. (water downed actually) But so far no one has gotten pissed (except that one random guy against a not so controversial bit of random) and I suppose no one cares, which is fine with me, I like to express my mind sometimes and I suppose it's best if some subjects be ignored on the intro-webs :P. Anyway let's continue into the AN.**

 **I have recently watched Star Wars 7...and I kind of hated it. Sorry, for those who see it differently, I just feel it had horrid story telling, and was not able to stand on its own, and I doubt it will be able to with more movies, I found the characters unlikeable, and even the that one trained bad guy acted like he barely knew how to hold a blade. And that's the thing that's actually pissed me off really bad. Also, I've been annoyed with a friend trying to force me to like it (stating things like "Watch it again (already did btw, still hate it)" or "You have to accept it as Star Wars" [seriously Will, I hate it, I didn't ask to be forced to like it, my question was entirely different and now you've made me hate it even more somehow]), and he's caused me to nearly explode on the subject, so you might be safer leaving it at that...thank you.**

 **Anyway, sorry bout that (had to get it off my chest), now to some other stuff:**

 **I find it interesting that a good few of Vigilante/Superhero AUs make Fishlegs the sidekick, makes sense, though I do wonder about one with Astrid, or like one where Toothless becomes the sidekick (Does Dark Knight count for that? I'd suppose). I have been thinking a lot on modern AUs, especially superhero ones recently, ever since I watched Daredevil, and after seeing Fringe, I've been getting some interesting ideas, I really am thinking of doing oneshots to test the waters before I write them, but I don't know. I think I'll put up a poll on what I should do on my profile.**

 **Also, I have tons of original works waiting to be written (or in some cases, partly written), and they too beat on me, but so far, this story attracts most of my attention, I think I might try to write a story inspired by this even at some point, maybe...**

 **Also, you've seen how Astrid has been emotional early on with Hiccup, partly intentional, it brought some weight to her character and made her more human (and formed a connection with the group but especially with Hiccup), soon she's going to be the badass, take no shit type of character we all know and love. She'll actually kind of a roadie as well, more than just an aggressive bodyguard type, but that'll probably be her most prominent non-band member role. I have a lot of plans with each character for multiple roles throughout, so stay tuned.**

 **Might I add I've seen Zootopia...and it blew me away, I mean, movie are not an easy medium for me, and I specifically thought it was a furries only movie, but damn was I wrong, which is also hard because I hate Disney, and strangely, I agree with most (if not all) of the messages portrayed, finding the movie really filled with amazing plot for a kids' film (it's written somehow mature yet not exclusive...so I'm impressed on that alone), and I ended up really interested in the character arcs, and my brother had a similar reaction. We ended up watching it 2.5 times instead of going to see another movie because of that. That movie has now given me ideas. I however recommend you see that movie.**

 **So...Lastly, Reviews:**

 **Commander Chandell 919: I'll get to that when you're ready then, and oh hell yeah, he is an ass, but it's going to bring her in as a good character, along with her activity in the band. And thanks and thanks for the review.**

 **(Oh and it seems I've been neglecting Felix a tiny bit compared to everyone else, so let's start a focus with him, don't worry if you don't like it, it's short)**

* * *

Chapter 8: Point of No Return

Felix woke up to his dad stirring him, like always, he never really trusted his son to wake with a clock. "Get up Felix, it's time to start the day." He had a cheery disposition today, though he was rarely ever enraged, it was odd to be this happy. "Up and at'em, you've got school today." Felix groaned at what that meant for him, another wasted day as none of it mattered. He never really minded school, he just felt that the honors and AP classes were still too slow for him. He was beyond the level of most people, Hiccup was one of the few on a similar level of intelligence, which was why they originally got along well. The difference was Felix wanted to move through school, drumming being just his favorite hobby, Hiccup was the inverse, seeing school as a hobby at best and music as a better objective. Each knew this of the other, and avoided discussion of it.

Felix got out of bed quickly, brushed his teeth, barely eating, got dressed, and left in his car with barely another bother by his leaving father. And when he arrived at school, there was a large amount of traffic, nothing really new, but still a pain. He eventually made it to the parking lot and was able to exit his car with his pack, entering the school and went to homeroom, on his way, he noticed Snotlout, alone, trying to once again pick on Hiccup. But Astrid came by and knocked him across the head, which as far as he saw, put him out. Felix came by wondering what was going on.

"What are you doing Astrid?" Hiccup whispered. "He's gonna be out for a few, we should probably get to homeroom...hey Felix." She nodded at the arriving blond boy. "Anyway, I think he deserved it, and you helped me a bunch, now I'm helping you." Felix was standing right next to Snot's limp body when that finished. "I'm gonna agree with Astrid here, we should probably get to homeroom, before he wakes. I don't think it'll last more than a minute" Felix said as a soft groan started on the floor, but they all ran to their homerooms before they could be called late. They each were lucky to make it as the bell rang.

* * *

The trio went back to Felix's after school, having less than nothing interesting to speak of after knocking Snotlout out. Scott didn't even bother Hiccup the rest of the day because of it, knowing he couldn't face Astrid.

Back at the house, they started decisions on what they would cover. The talks led them to prepare to try Three Days Grace's Everything I Hate About You, and Just Like You, along with Pantera's Walk. They had no idea if they could and wanted to see if they were capable of covering it. Astrid was especially hesitant regarding the Walk, because the raspy voice was a harder trick for her and she hadn't tried anything like it before. It was not very easy for her to strain her voice, and even more difficult was to try that song with the high-pitched voice she owned. "I'm not so sure if I can do that with my voice, Hiccup," She tried to argue.

Hiccup had another idea in the case she couldn't. "If you think you can't, we can try to make it more melodic, you know, to allow for a higher pitch and slightly quicker tempo. It would change the song drastically, sure, but maybe it'd be a new twist that could work."

After Hiccup's suggestion, Fishlegs chimed in with a crack. "I wonder how Hiccup would sound singing it." Trying to add to the teasing Astrid usually did about Hiccup's singing voice. He had no idea how well Hiccup could sing the song. "Oh, that's a good idea." Astrid gave an evil smirked. "Yeah, let's make Hiccup sing that one." The auburn boy was startled by his two bandmates betraying him on this subject. They wanted him to sing in a raspy voice? Did they really think he could go from nasally to raspy?

"You guys are nuts." Hiccup shook his head, trying to put the idea to rest. "Can we at least give it a shot? We won't laugh." Fish and Astrid both looked pleadingly at him, their curiosity peaked at Hiccup's actual skill. "How about no?" Hiccup deadpanned, but both of his bandmates persisted. They forced him to at least try, and finally he relented., "Alright, I'll do it," Henry surrendered. "But no laughing, you asked for this...And when this fails, Astrid's gonna do it."

And she responded. "Deal," Astrid grinned.

And so they quickly learned the progressions, for the group, it wasn't a hard song for the instruments. The hard part was to come, in Hiccup's mind, for him only. But he also decided he should try his hardest to prove to them how bad his skills really were. So they started the first legitimate round, where Hiccup would try to sing as well. As soon as they passed the intro, Hiccup prepared, he had some water at room temperature, the best stuff for trying out this first round.

They reached the verse, and his bandmates may have played, but their brains were failing. Astrid was more so teasing Hiccup to sing, and Felix was just suspecting he could do well, they thought it incredibly strange however, that he could get a raspy sound. One that felt somehow just right, through the whole song. He hadn't memorized the words and was looking at an upright sheet on a sill, but the two other mates were completely blown away. They were still trying to wrap their heads around Hiccup singing raspy, good. On the other side, Hiccup's voice wasn't entirely strained, though he thought this was his only time doing it, he did put a tiny bit of pain in his voice, a strain which shouldn't be a problem if he didn't go again.

By the end of the song, the mistakes were few, but not nonexistent, so they knew they had to work on it, but Hiccup had hugely confused them. Neither could understand it, and Hiccup thought he screwed it up. He didn't hear anything wrong with himself, but he suspected his ears just aren't as great for that. Hiccup looked back to his mates from the sheet. "I told you I'd suck, now can we get on with Astrid doing it." She was the first to break out of the confusion, her name being called helping. "Hiccup..." She said still partly dazed. "Yeah, I know, it was horrible." She shook her head and was about to speak, but Fish interceded. "Hiccup...that was amazing, how did you even...I mean how can you." His shock was becoming rapid speech, his stuttering also increasing. "Seriously, you, I mean, it was awesome..." Hiccup felt extremely confused at his friend, and was trusting Astrid to tell him the truth.

And she did, which confused him even more.

* * *

After Hiccup's mates made the discovery that he could sing, Hiccup shifted out of the basement. It wouldn't take more then a second for the rest of the group to follow, but he didn't know what to do, or think. He was sure he couldn't sing well, just as much he thought he couldn't hit a note properly. The encouragement from his band spun a whirl of emotions, conflicting with his beliefs. He was also feeling extremely nervous and shy just at the idea of singing in front of people. He was shy even on stage, but with his bandmates and the music, the small crowd faded away, but he had no idea how to do that while singing. He didn't even know if he could take a pressure like that, or if he could play while he talking, let alone singing. It just felt like a weight on him, and these were the thoughts flailing around in his head by the time the other two came back up.

"Hiccup," Astrid and Fish called as they reached the top of the stairs, turning to Hiccup on the closest couch. Hiccup Holding his head down in his hands, elbows on his knees, Astrid continued. "Hiccup, if you don't feel comfortable about singing, we'll leave it at that, but we both think you have a great voice, and I'm not gonna sing something that you should, so Haddock," She glared harshly, backing her voice with some forceful venom. "You'll either sing it or we're not doing it, got it." She placed her arms on her hips as to accent her point. That is when Felix decided to go back downstairs.

After long deliberation internally, Hiccup gave out a sigh of defeat. "Fine, but one song, and only one." He looked back at her and she beamed. She had finally got him to do a song. That alone caused her to become fidgety for the rest of the night.

They finally reached back down the creaky wooden stairs, to which Fishlegs was waiting at his drum set. "So did he...uh," He tried to ask Astrid without making it appear awkward to Hiccup, who was the one to respond. "Yes, but only one song, Fish," He told his good old friend, holding up a singular finger as he was the second down the stairs. That left them all with one question left, which Astrid ended up asking. "What is the song list gonna be?"

* * *

The group spent the next two days making up the song list, and for Felix and Astrid, figuring out which song should be Hiccup's. The specific parameters for the song list included only having a three piece band and rock music for a party, which left them with a very sparse set. They had decided upon using Burn, Just Like You, Scared, Let You Down, and I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace, Rock and Roll by Led Zeppelin, and and Back In Black by AC/DC. They had also agreed in trying to cut out the parts of the later two songs they couldn't play without ruining the songs. It took them the rest of the night before they could agree on the cut parts, and the next day, after school, they started practice.

That practice was entertaining to them, but the entire group had gotten bored of their small list of songs, even when each member, most notably Hiccup, added a relatively long solo, they could barely fill twenty minutes of time. To them, it seemed short, and wouldn't hold out in a party, so they had come up with a few options, fill the rest of an hour with solos, or write and practice to near perfection some more fitting music in less than half a week. Felix thought the latter insane for many reasons, and thus called his two mates the exact same thing when they agreed on it.

"Are you nuts? You really think we have the time to come up with new music out of the blue, practice it, not to mention it has got to fit tone of a party." Felix complained, nervous of the worst possible thing that could happen. "Come on, Fish, what's the worst that could happen?" Astrid asked with hands on her hips, nearly mocking him. "They could throw us out in a riot." Fish threw back impassively. "A bit dramatic? Anyhow, if we really suck, we could go back to the stuff we know, like Nirvana or maybe just some background music for sometime. Right?" Hiccup told the drummer. He continued with a sigh and nervous tone "In any case, if you guys like, I might have written up a song or two we could try." He was still anxious to show his songs to anyone, but recently his confidence around his bandmates has been increasing to a point.

To them all, they didn't exactly understand, but this was a point of no return.

* * *

 **Whoa, that took a lot more effort than I expected, but the next chapter is the party at Snot's, and I have a few interesting ideas on that. MUWAHAHA**

 **Anyway, I'm sorry this took so long, nearly two weeks since the last chapter, but this month has been a pretty hectic, I mean I finally got out of school (I'm taking the GED tests [with some tutoring] instead of the remainder of my junior or senior year because I hate school and everyone I know thinks I'll definitely do better in that than wasting time in school, and if I pass, the school I had gone to has decided to allow me to use that to give me a diploma, that has both made me really happy and really driven me insane) Anyway, now I sit at home most of the time, as I haven't found a specific job I can exactly go for yet.**

 **Anyway, as I said above, I saw Zootopia, which I think was a great movie, I mean I kind of wish it wasn't Disney, but even then, amazing. Anyhow, I might do a fanfic or few in that fandom, most specifically a fanfic in that universe inspired by Fringe (another amazing series on Netflix that should be watched, if you like crime, mystery, a show with plot, or sci-fi, it's one of the best shows I've ever watched, even more interesting it was written by JJ Abrams)**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading, I'm having fun, but I think I might branch off this story for a bit, I'm not sure, but I've been stuck thinking on stories other than this some of the time and haven't been able to write them, hopefully I don't leave this on a temporary hiatus, and I don't think I will, but I can't 100% say.**

 **Anyway, if you liked a fav and follow are to benefit all, and a review, whether critique or praise, is to benefit the future of all, and take care.**

 **Chapter Songs:**

 **Back In Black - AC/DC**

 **Shepherd of Fire, Hail to the King - Avenged Sevenfold**

 **Burn, Just Like You, I Hate Everything About You, Scared, Let You Down - Three Days Grace**


	11. Party Time

**OOH GOD, SOOO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG, I was down about 4-5 different rabbit holes while I was away, and it took forever to get out.**

 **So I've been rather obsessed hanging in the Zootopia section on FFN, honestly getting really annoyed there, I mean some are good, but lots of problems keep arising there, people seem to not get English (I mean bad punctuation, inability to spell [or mixing up lots of words], bad sentence structure and grammar, repeated statements, there are a lot of English issues [and I get it for the non-English speakers, but most are native English tongues]), and the romance idea is way overplayed. (I get it's cool and all to ship, but please give me a more unique selling point than romance, it's lost its flavor) Also please leave parenthesis out of stories, a good story usually doesn't need them, in that section, they are more abused, and lots of the most faved have those problems, I mean I get it's FFN and very few here are pros, but that's no excuse that the biggest fics can have huge problems like that, maybe it's the fact that it's a real young fic section with a Disney background, and I don't expect the quality that the HTTYD fics with the most favs have, but I shouldn't be preparing myself to look past the cringe in order to read.**

 **Anyway, sorry, had to complain, I might talk more in another AN if I ever post on that section, and damn if I'm not going to make it as perfect as possible. I mean, I really liked Zootopia, it had lots of potential for fanfiction, and I honestly wouldn't mind a sequel or spinoffs, but I really am starting to get sick of the boring, cliche, and cringiness of that section of FFN.**

 **Ok, sorry about that, I had to get that off my chest, hours there have shown me huge differences in quality between the HTTYD and the Zootopia section, and I think the HTTYD section has better writing. Not to mention Hiccstrid is not abused like the Hopps/Wilde ship is. And...I'm starting to complain, sorry, sorry, it's just been something I can't get enough of because there isn't enough good stuff I can read there. That's partly why I was gone for a while. AHH, STARTING TO COMPLAIN AGAIN.**

 **Anyway, I have ideas to do for Zootopia, so I might some day post a few stories there as well, but until then, I got some rock to write.**

 **Reviews:**

 **NatBlake: Oh you bet, a duet is unlikely for a bit, but I bet you especially are gonna love this**

 **Commander Chandell 919: Yeah sorry bout that, been stuck in a jaded state, but you really should see Zootopia, it was awesome, and no, I've not seen Interstellar yet. I will try to increase his role, my focus has been skewed a bit for the two most personalized characters, but we'll get to the others soon enough, and prepare for more badass Astrid, she shall finally reach her final form :P, no but seriously, she'll be more badass as we go on, also thanks. (Though I don't feel like I deserve a break, thanks for the words)**

 **Now let's get to the story before I ramble on any further and waste thy precious time. Writer! Away!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Party Time

Felix awoke next morning to once again find his father uncharacteristically cheery, so cheery that he didn't even bother to provide a Thursday wakeup call, and just left. Felix however was grateful, he didn't need his father to bother waking him up, breakfast was usually awkward between them. He just never had anything interesting to say to him, and the only thing ever asked was how Felix was doing in school. So he went downstairs, prepared a box of cheerios in a bowl of milk, and ate. And after he took up his hygiene routine, he drove himself to school, where once again nothing interesting happened. He returned home to prepare for a whole night of practice, being the last they would get before the party.

He sat down at his set, and sighed. "What'd you got for us today Hiccup?" He asked nobody as he waited for the rest of A Viking Siege. "What a ridiculous name, couldn't of picked a better name?" He chuckled as he decided to drum out the silence.

He was working hard and fast on his set. Frustration fueled him and he couldn't stop, it took Hiccup and Astrid actually tapping his shoulder to jolt him out of it. He realized he had been playing for a whole thirty minutes and he used it all just to drum out randomly. "Might want to wait to break your set until after the party," Astrid joked.

"Good thing I don't have a weak set huh?" He cracked back with a nervous smile.

* * *

Felix and Astrid started talking immediately after the former was broken out of his berserk drummer state. It took them less then ten minutes to decide, and most were spent talking about how cool it would be. The final decision was for Hiccup to perform Everything I Hate About You, so just after the talk, they told Hiccup. He was still nervously reluctant but Astrid assured him he'd do fine, and so she proceeded to give him a quick lesson on specific vocal exercises to help relax his voice. That covered most of his anxiety and so they then started to talk about the songs Hiccup wrote. He told them he didn't write the lyrics or melody to appeal to a specific voice, but given the right rhythm and bass, Astrid could probably do them well enough.

The only issue that arose was Astrid didn't know the melody for her voice to follow, and Hiccup didn't write that stuff down, so after a few minutes of Hiccup trying it out between his guitar, his voice, and her voice, they came up with a decent melody that could be done, which could be added to after.

So Astrid began to follow Hiccup as he started up a melody, and so she started with a simple chorus:

"It's a Rolling Thunder

Pain and Suffer

Life and Death

We can't take it

A Rolling Thunder"

In the first stanza, every syllable got progressively higher until Astrid hit 'Rolling' where they started rolling downwards. On the next line, she started lower, went up on 'and' and rolled 'Suffer' down then back. On the third one, she was faster, rolling down the key and inverted the progress on the following line. The last one repeated the first, and Astrid felt satisfied with the result.

The girl nodded her head as she thought about the lyrics and chorus. "I like it, what else you got on this?" She asked Hiccup, who scrambled for his notebook, less nervous about his writing. "Well I do got this, but I doubt is very good." He handed Astrid his writings, which took up most of the page, the chorus she sung scatter throughout, with chords written above certain words. She was looking at a completed song, and she was both shocked and impressed. "Hiccup, this...I'm not sure whether to say amazing or insane?" Hiccup looked back at her when she finished, smiling nervously at her. "Yeah, I didn't have any ideas for the drums or bass though, most of these were done way before we started practicing together." He pointed out. "I think I got a few idea."

* * *

Friday started uneventful until practice started. Hiccup was acting obviously and extremely nervous that day. Astrid and Felix were concerned, they expected Hiccup to sing, but they didn't want to hurt him. So they discussed it upstairs after everything was setup, and decided to have Astrid talk to him, she was more likely to get a true reaction.

"Hey, Hiccup," As she walked back down to the basement. "What's wrong?" He was startled by the question and quickly came up with something to avoid answering. "Oh, what? Oh, Nothing." He leaned on the wall uncharacteristically, trying to appear cool. "Nothing at all." He gave with a highly nervous smirk. "Hiccup, it's obvious you're nervous. Could you tell me, I don't want you to be nervous and I'm sure Fish doesn't either." She let her concern for a now good friend of her's show.

The nervous teen finally sighed in defeat, and deflated immediately, staring at his feet. "It's just...I'm scared, scared of what'll happen if I go on stage, scared of being recognized and being hurt, or of making a mistake, and then getting attacked, what if they actually don't care about music and just want to hurt me?" He looked at hurt, letting his fears take hold. "Well first, me and Felix are there, so don't be scared, I'll make sure neither of you'll get hurt. And don't worry about screwing up, you are amazing, all of us," She laughed as she leaned a hand over his shoulder. "Don't worry about doing good, you're already awesome." He beamed at Astrid. "Thanks Astrid, that helps, but doesn't make me any less nervous." He looked back down to his feat.

Astrid hummed in thought, removing her arm from Hiccup to massage her chin in even deeper thought. "I've got it!" She blurted where she went to a corner of the room and picked up a discarded black mask. It just looked black, no other remarkable features. She moved back to Hiccup, wiped it off, then placed his head in it. "What the hell are you doing Astrid?" He struggled from her grip holding him there. "You don't want to be noticed? Well, this might help." She forced his head in it, and took a step back to look at her work. "Not bad, seems like this could work. Do you still feel nervous if nobody knows who you are? We could also come up an alias for you too, nobody will even know it's you." She beamed back, joyful at possibly solving the biggest plight in the band. "Uh, I suppose this helps, but an alias? You already know I'm bad with names." Astrid then smiled deviously at the masked guitarist. "Oh no...what are you think?" Her smile only grew at the question. "I got the perfect name." She laughed. Then Felix called down from the stairs. "How about Night Fury?"

Hiccup looked up to the stairs, then back to Astrid. "Aww, I wanted to come up with it," She mocked sadness. "But that's better than what I was thinking." She nodded at the name in her head. "Yeah Night Fury sounds cool, but how about we just call you N. Fury, much more mysterious, makes the name even more interesting." She said with a small jump of joy. "Yes," And then she returned to being more professional. "Alright so, now that we've got that down, should we practice some before we go out, like a dress rehearsal," As she pointed to Hiccup in the mask. "I think we've used up enough time, let's get to practicing." Hiccup ethusatically said before Felix stepped down the stairs and they all started up.

* * *

The practice lasted four and a half hours. They finished with practicing Hiccup's song, and the one he was singing one last time, and then packed up Felix's rather stuffy car before they rode off to Snotlout's house. When the arrived at eight, the place was crowded with teens from school, lots of drunk jerks hanging around, making noise and doing stupid things. Hiccup caught someone pissing into a shrub. "Yeah, gotta love alcohol." He remarked. Felix was the most disturbed by the sights. "Why doesn't anyone call the police for a disturbance?" He asked. Hiccup answered. "Nobody here cares, they're so spread out, and most people on this street are never home." He kept trying to keep his head down afterwards. "Even then, Snot's father is pretty powerful, and encourages this shit, so he keeps his dumbass son from getting in trouble." Hiccup continued, obviously unhappy with his cousin. Felix and Astrid decided not to comment.

They entered the house, searching for the one of the likely coordinators of the party, Tuffnut or Ruffnut. They eventually found Tuff sitting at the corner of the house, preparing the classic shaving cream prank on a large drunk passout. "Tuff," Astrid snuck up behind. The other two stayed uncomfortably in a nearby doorway. "We're here, any place we could set up?" Tuffnut looked up from his prank. "Hold on, wait a sec." The cream was on the drunk's hand, so he used the feather on his nose, to which the drunk rubbed at, and smeared the cream. Didn't even wake. "Alright follow me. We got the perfect place." He said enthusiastically as he lead them outback where there was stage with a drum set and amps already set. "Wait, so we didn't need to bring drums or amps?" Felix said unhappily. "Doesn't matter, less to carry out at least." Hiccup told him. Tuffnut then joined in. "Yeah, Snot's shitty band was on earlier, got fucking booed offstage within two minutes, it was fucking hilarious. Probably gone weeping somewhere," Tuff laughed then directed the band, who had been carrying their instruments already, aside from Felix who only had his sticks.

On the stage, they set up and plugged in, distortion pads to amps, correcting the seat and set for Felix, and they were ready to play. Hiccup was still wearing his mask, and they had already decided to force Hiccup to start off with his song, forcing him to the mic.

Hiccup pressed his distortion pad and kicked up the volume, as was suggested by Astrid to get attention. He raced his fingers through the strings to get the loud overdrive sound. "Everyone ready to rock!?" He yelled, as he was also told by Astrid to do. He kept repeating the mantra in his head, act cool, yell to the crowd, give them intense, and play. Some of the random people replied yeah, but most only just looked towards them. "We're A Viking Siege!" That was a bit awkward to the band, but no one seemed to notice, so they started. "This first one is I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace." Hiccup said gentler. And they started the song.

First the guitar was strummed without distortion for about ten seconds. Then Hiccup began.

"Every time we lie awake

After every hit we take"

Then Felix started lightly pounding his set.

"Every feeling that I get

But I haven't missed you yet"

Then the drums got harder with cymbals and Astrid also started following.

"Every roommate kept awake

By every sigh and scream we make

All the feelings that I get

But I still don't miss you yet"

Then Hiccup threw a distorted guitar strum in, then another lower one while Hiccup was still singing.

"Only when I stop to think about it"

Another higher overdrive strum and then the drums followed and kept a short bridge before Hiccup started to yell into the mic along with the whole song picking up a heavy faster beat.

"I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?"

The verse then repeated with another set of lines, only heavier, and the chorus came back. But the following bridge was different. The drums slowed down a little bit while Hiccup played the guitar following his voice.

"Only when I stop to think about you

I know

Only when you stop to think about me

Do you know?"

To which Hiccup started strumming a bit again before the drums kicked back to the chorus, which was slightly changed.

"I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

You hate everything about me

Why do you love me?"

Then the song changed slightly.

I hate

You hate

I hate

You love me

Then the chorus repeated with only the first two lines, and then Hiccup started a solo just for the hell of it while his bandmates continued their parts. He played for another minute before Felix played a quick solo till he ended it.

By the end of the song, the crowd was mostly cheering. Then Astrid came up in Hiccup's place while he moved his distortion pad. "Did ya like that?" She yelled back at them, to which the crowd responded hysterically. "Well get ready for some Back In Black." They had decided to randomize their list mostly cause they didn't care much, and what they picked had no real mood. So they started Back in Black.

* * *

They reached the last song in their list, the one Hiccup made, with a hyped crowd. They tried to stick close to the songs they were playing, and by the time they finished the others, more people were cheering. Astrid had sung Back in Black close to how they all had heard the song, and it seemed well liked, along with Burn, Scared, Rock and Roll, Let You Down, and Just Like You. By the end, they were preparing for Hiccup's song, which started with a light riff that slowly rode up the neck.

And then kicked into distortion right into the chorus.

"It's a Rolling Thunder

Pain and Suffer

Life and Death

We can't take it

A Rolling Thunder"

The the guitar speed up and drums slowed down, and Astrid slowed as well.

"Safely, we can not hold

Painfully we told

Hated all the way

Waiting for the day to come

When they breathe again

To suffer the eternal fate

Watching as they choke

Pain when they are wrong

Hate we were right

Wait for the day to come"

Then the chorus returned after a short guitar and drum bridge while Astrid held the note.

"A Rolling Thunder

Pain takes under

Wasteful blunder

Hate and take

A Rolling Thunder"

And then Hiccup started a guitar solo that lasted an upwards of a minute.

"A day to come undone

The war we raged is won

But death has brought

Suffering to tell

How do they continue here

Where you can return

Its seems a waste point

And yet they are not weak"

Which was followed by another bridge into the chorus.

"It's a Rolling Thunder

State brings hunters

Hated runners

Made in hell

A wasted blunder

Pain and Suffer

Rolling Thunder

Boiling Under

Toiling

Hating

Making

A Rolling Thunder"

Astrid held that last line before the guitar, bass, and drum continued shortly before Hiccup started a quick, heavy solo to end it all.

By the end of the song, the most of the crowd were either out or cheering. After some whistles and drunk cheers, Tuffnut comes up to the stage and whispers to Hiccup. "Hey, Hiccup, you know I'm the Man? That Anthrax song, also, what's with the mask?" Hiccup looked back to answer. "I know parts of it, and I didn't want people to recognize me, can you not say anything about it." Tuff nodded in understanding. "Ahh, it's sweet, was just wonderin', but could you actually play it, I got something to try." Hiccup had one other question. "You should ask Felix, it's a drum heavy song, and if you plan to rap, don't expect anyone else to join." Tuff just nodded back again. "Got it," Then Tony went to the drums. "Can you play Anthrax I'm the Man?" But Astrid overheard the conversation, and when Felix said he's only heard it once, and never knew it, Astrid decided to take his place for this song. "You mind Felix, I've got it, though drums aren't my best, I can do it, can you play bass?" Felix nodded. "I learned guitar early, though barely ever bothered." Astrid told him it barely ever uses it, and told him to keep it simple, so Astrid and Felix traded places.

So Tuff had Hiccup start it for second before he started a yell, and then Astrid started on the drums with a heavy beat. Then Tuff started the rap.

"So we're Anthrax and we take no shit, and we don't care writing hits. The sound you hear is what we like. I'll steal your pop-tarts like I stole your..." And then Astrid butt in with 'socks' which made Tuffnut smile while he walked around with the mic. "Yo, what's the matter with you." And then Tuffnut continued. "Beat the beat the beats you beat, the only thing hard is the smell of my feet. So listen up close or you might get dissed. Go drain the lizard or take a..." And Astrid returned with the word 'chair' which made the audience laugh. Tuffnut then said "Watch the beat," before the drums picked up and he continued rapping faster while jumping around the stage. "I'm on your case, I'm in your face. I kick you and your father back in place. Step off in the sucker understand, don't you know that..." And then Astrid squeezed her voice with "I'm the man, I'm so bad I should be detention, I'm the man" to which Tuff responded with "Shut up." with a grin and a middle finger the the sky.

The song continued that way for about four minutes while Tuff goofed off and rapped. Eventually the guitar took off and Tuff just drawled out the end, laughing maniacally. "I didn't know Astrid had that in her?" Her fellow bandmates said. "It's a funny song, much better than the modern crap anyhow." She said. "I'm not really surprised, that was pretty funny." Hiccup added trying to stifle a grin even if his face couldn't be seen. While that went on, the rest of the crowd was either laughing, being confused, sleeping, or not caring, most being confused.

That's when Tuffnut decided to step up and with what he thought was a two good ideas, with which he first approached Hiccup. "You guys are pretty fun, and I'm good with guitar, you guys cool if I join?" He asked. Hiccup looked to his bandmates, who heard the conversation. Astrid nodded from the drum set while Felix shrugged indifferently. "Why not? Sure. Could use a rhythm guitar anyhow." That made Tuffnut jump with a fis upwards in joy. "Yes" He said.

* * *

The next few hours of the party were spent lying around for Hiccup, Astrid, and Felix. They all understood how dumb the crap at a party was. That was until they heard an explosion outside, when they reached it, they saw Tuffnut and Rachel, Tuff's sister, also known as Ruffnut, cackling away from a mildly controlled fire by the swimming pool. "Are people really not gonna do anything about that?" Felix asked. Astrid responded with "It's a party, most are too drunk, or high, to give a shit." Felix then looked back to the fire. "So we're all gonna watch it burn? Not even gonna call the fire department?" He continued, and Astrid looked back to him apathetically. "I doubt we need to, Tuff and Ruff have somehow found a way to light crap for panic without getting in trouble, somehow, they can prevent burning anything."

That's when Tuffnut made back on stage, where it had been an hour since the last song had been played. He went up asking the band of the night to come up. "Must be us, Snot's sucks." Hiccup said from the doorway. They got back on stage with their instruments still being up there, and Tuffnut now had a guitar with him, a green one that somehow had bumps running up the back and sides of the neck. As soone as A Viking Siege stood on stage, Tuff yelled into the mic about doing live karaoke, they just had to come up to the try to sing the song. The rest of the band was rather unhappy with that curveball, but they decided it was better to do it and not piss of the drunks.

It took them half an hour of mostly terrible singing and rapping before everyone was too drunk to continue. So Felix decided to ask Tuffnut a question. "How drugged are you?" Tuffnut just chuckled maniacally and then said "None tonight, had to mess with Snot and his shitty band, was a bitch last time I pranked hard while was high."

While that went on, Hiccup took off his mask out front by the car, while he and Astrid finished packing the car. "Well that was fun." Hiccup leaned on the car looking back at Snotlout's house. "Maybe we should do this again sometime." Astrid leaned on the hood, next to Hiccup. "Classic line for idiots." She punched him in the arm and grinned. Hiccup didn't care about the punch cause he saw Snotlout and his cronies coming out. "Hey, loser, what are you doing here?" But Astrid responded. "Your band is shit, that should give you a clue." Snotlout ignored the comment and decided to continue his picking. "I didn't even give you a chance to give you your daily punch." That pissed Astrid off enough to threaten a move that scared most of Snotlout's posse away. "Leave him alone Snot, I've already kicked your ass twice now." But Hiccup decided to quip there. "Does knocking him out when he least expects it count? I could have sworn..." But Astrid glared back at him. "Shutting up."

Snotlout decided now was his moment to try something stupid, flirting with Astrid. "Hey babe, could..." And then he was knocked out by Astrid, again. "Two for two bitch." She said. That's when Felix came back from the backyard, seeing Snotlout laid out across the cement. "Bet he'll still try that tomorrow," Felix said. "Also, told Tuff where I lived and to meet us at like one, so he should be there." Felix then continued further while they all packed in the car. "Oh, Hiccup, did Snotlout know about you wearing the mask?" Hiccup responded with another quip. "His bird brain didn't even see the mask when I was standing next to him, wait, was he drunk?" Astrid decided to respond. "With how clear he tried to quickly flirt with me, I doubt it." Hiccup then shot back. "Oh, cause I was gonna say if he was, then it wasn't fair when you knocked him on his ass." Astrid then glared back from the front seat. "Shutting up."

* * *

 **So this is about 4,000 words (3.83k but close enough), double my usual, again, sorry it's so late, and while 2,000 is usually quick for me, this chapter was much harder for me. Anyway, I hope you liked all that, I really tried to do my best, but I feel like some sections went great while others turned a tiny bit flat. Sorry about that, but this is the point where they start to get bigger, slowly but surely doing more shit. Also, hope you liked Tuffnut rapping, especially you NatBlake, I know you really wanted to see that, so I chose the most immature, most hilarious metal rap song I could find, which was probably the first, I'm The Man by Anthrax, and the switch with Astird and Felix was actually kind of a joke, as iirc, how Anthrax did that song is the drummer and vocalist would switch places.**

 **Anyway, I really got into the story of Zootopia, so I started writing a Fringe (the sci-fi tv show) inspired sequel type of fanfic for it, so if you like that, check it out.**

 **Also, I've been programming a lot and looking for an entry level job in software engineering, so those are other reasons it took so long, I will try not to be so long.**

 **And oh yeah, tried my hand and lyric/music writing, Rolling Thunder is what happened when listening to lots of AC/DC, I feel a bit unsatisfied with it, but I hope they aren't too bad. (As I said once before, I may at some point actual perform some of the songs, if I think they don't suck [much at least], so when/if I do, I may try to link to the youtube vid id, however, if I do, I'm a bit of a raspy singer, whereas I aim Hiccup and Astrid to be less raspy, so if that happens, pray its not crap)**

 **Anyhow, if you liked this, please fav and follow, and no matter what, please review, it helps. Thanks for reading, and I'll see ya soon, Spartan out.**

 **Chapter Songs:**

 **Master of Puppets - Metallica**

 **Happiness, Everything I Hate About You - Three Days Grace**

 **Saint Asonia Album - Saint Asonia**

 **Back in Black - AC/DC**


	12. Unexpectations

**AHHH, DON'T MURDER ME FOR THE LONG DELAY!**

 **Anyway, yeah, sorry for kind of dropping off the HTTYD world, also sorry for posting that schedule and then falling back on it, I am so upset I did that, but there is something really wrong with me, and I really am too distracted or something, seriously I am so sorry, I didn't mean to take this long.**

 **To be honest, some of my problem may have been having no idea where to go from where I left any of my stories. And that hopefully ends today, I think I have a good idea where this fic is going, and possibly where some others could be going too. That's right, Spartan322 is getting back in the writing groove. Even more, he's working hard on mastering guitar. (When I first started this, I was a beginner with a guitar, though I was a trumpeteer and chorus singer for years beforehand, I had no skill on a guitar, now it's months later and I can play a good few songs...just don't expect me the be playing a lead or solo anytime soon) That means a lot, and that this fic might actually get into the details of many guitar things I avoided before (because I didn't exactly know them well), so pre-show and maintenance should get more focus, which means more realism, HOORAY. It also means that my songwriting for this fic (albeit I've only bothered with a tiny part of that, mostly bothering with the lyrics) should be better.**

 **All in all, I've also been much improving my writing skills (hopefully) over my absence so yeah.**

 **Let's finish this with something a bit more important, this is a must read (MUST READ HERE): Hiccup no longer has a prosthetic, he has both feet, this is very important for anyone who has read the prologue, chapter 3, or chapter 5 (before the prosthetic removal, skip if you already know) as it is to no longer be provided for, and will be a permanent change, I have plans to pull more from the movie with it, but now he has both his legs, the only major change happens in the prologue which goes over a different way, kind of like this:**

 **Instead of thinking about the car crash that gives him his prosthetic near the beginning**

 **Hiccup thinks about what ruined his school career, which was an accident in chemistry two years before where he knocked over some weak acid that ate through a small embarrassing part of his clothes and knocked him out, winding up in the hospital. Officially, the car crash still happened, and everything relating to his mother still happened, however it didn't take his leg.**

 **This background will actually be pulled later on. So that is the quick recap of what replaced for those older readers.**

 **Please, if you see any place where I left the prosthetic reference in, its a mistake, could you tell me, it will cause confusion later on and it shouldn't be there.**

 **One other thing, I'm moving reviews down to the AN below the story from now on, just above the chapter songs, for those who don't care about them.**

 **Now that's done, let's jump in shall we, let's a go.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Unexpectations

The alarm was buzzing when Hiccup woke. Feeling fresh as ever, he leapt out of bed. He was nearly through his usual early morning motions with Toothless when he realized it was Saturday and didn't need to go to school. That made him even more giddy as he could take out a whole day to just play with his friends. With nothing else planned for the day, he packed up his guitar in its case and walked leisurely down the road until he reached Fish's house.

At Fish's, he committed to his usual and picked Astrid up. By the time they were caught in a heavy conversation about the first time Hiccup traveled out of the state, they saw an unfamiliar car parked haphazardly in front of Fishlegs' house. Walking down to the basement, they found Tuffnut and Fish all ready to perform.

"What took you guys so long? We've been here for thirty minutes messing around... are you ditching me, c'mon guys, really, gotta play a prank on the new guy? Real mature guys." Tuffnut pouted, apparently entirely serious. Hiccup just stared at Tuffnut utterly confused with a response as blunt as ever.

"Aren't you the immature prankster though?" Hiccup's confusion lasted until Astrid piped up.

"Hic was picking me up Tuff, no pranks, I live kinda far. Remember?"

Tuffnut, who appeared confused by Hiccup's statement, thought about what Astrid said and then recalled knowing that before, "Oh yeah."

Hiccup stared back at Astrid, just as confused as Tuffnut seemed moments ago. "Try not to question him, he does things right more often than not and so far, nobody has died."

Astrid's comment only stirred Hiccup's confusion further, but he decided to let it go.

"Hic?" Hiccup chuckled. Astrid's face flushed at hearing her slip up. "Yeah, some of the popular kids like to use it." Hiccup hummed in agreement, not acknowledging the flush. Astrid was unsure if he noticed, but Hiccup found it secretly hilarious.

The newly arrived members then plugged into their amp, though they needed another amp for Tuff. Felix was eventually able to fish out an old one in the attic. After an hour of looking, he found it and Tuff plugged in.

"You guys have a distortion box or something? I like having a hard distortion," Tuff asked.

Hiccup responded before anyone else has a chance. "I've only got mine, Felix, you got any hidden here?"

Fishlegs looked nervously to Tuff then back to Hiccup. "I might have one, but I'm not supposed to touch it, and my dad would probably kill me if it turns up busted. It's kinda expensive."

Hiccup tried to assured Felix that nothing would happen, much to Tuffnut's dismay.

After Felix was convinced and retrieved the distortion box, Tuffnut set up the distortion how he liked it. Astrid and Hiccup had to quickly clean and retune their instruments. After the final bits of maintenance, Hiccup proceeded to ask, "Everyone just feel like practicing laxed today?" Tuffnut was the only one who objected, but didn't fight them. "Anyone have any ideas? And before you guys get ideas, I really don't feel like singing." Both Astrid and Felix were disheartened by his refusal to sing, but they both let it be.

They chose Metallica's One, Enter Sandman, and Black Sabbath's Paranoid to mess with. They assigned Tuffnut to rhythm guitar and had Hiccup play lead, and they all decided upon having Hiccup play solos in Paranoid since they opted to have no singing. By the end or practice, they felt the music wasn't as great without the singing and while Hiccup played supreme solos, they couldn't match the song as well as the singing did, and thus left it at that. The practice itself ended around two hours after starting.

After three hours of Tuffnut and Felix playing the Xbox 360 in the living room, and Astrid and Hiccup discussing music, they decided it was best to go home. So Hiccup, Astrid, and Tuffnut packed up their instruments and huddled by the door.

Astrid however stopped Tuffnut's goofy walk out the front door, she felt the need to ask.

"So Tuff, how was it?" Tuffnut was slow to respond but was lazily smiling through his answer.

"It was fun, you guys are fun, I needed more fun, too fun to not have." And then he stumbled all the way back to his car.

"How did he get drunk?" Hiccup said, scratching his head.

As everyone watched Tuffnut get in his car, Felix interjected. "There isn't even anything in here for him to get drunk off of."

Leaving everyone aside from Astrid perplexed at his parting behavior, Tuffnut drove off.

"I've learned in high school there are a few things you don't question, and as I've said before, Tuff is a big one." Astrid said before moving to Felix's car with Hiccup outside the driver's side.

"You really want to drive this time?" Hiccup asked raising a brow at Astrid sitting in the driver's seat.

"Yup," she said, popping the 'p'.

Hiccup just sighed and moved over to the passenger side and stuffed his guitar in the back and handed Astrid the keys.

"Thank you." As she slid them in the key slot beside the wheel and started the car.

They drove off, Astrid practically racing off with the vehicle. She figured they had time before her dad would get mad at her so she went off towards the city for an hour, surely Fish wouldn't mind. Hiccup kept his peace, he understood avoiding home.

"Ice cream?" The driver turned to ask her passenger. Hiccup responded with a smile "Sure, but I'm paying this time."

Astrid reluctantly agreed with an undignified groan, she prefered independence even in the smallest of manners. She parked up by a nearby parlor just outside the town. It contained a few tables outside, though had that local, not super popular appeal to it. After ten minutes of waiting in line, Hiccup had chosen a vanilla soft serve while Astrid had a chocolate cone, both without toppings.

"Chocolate shall forever and always be king." Astrid proclaimed as they walked out of the parlor.

"Nah, vanilla is much better."

"Then why do they only make chocolate bars?" Astrid was attempting to feign offense, but the mock argument she knew was starting was too funny to not at least smile at.

"They need vanilla to make chocolate bars you know." Hiccup continued, smiling in a failed attempt to oppose the chocolate loving girl.

"But the main ingredient is cocoa, aka chocolate."

Hiccup just shook his head at that while they found a seat to eat the frozen treats. "It just purely taste better."

The girl continued.

"No way, vanilla tastes so much better."

The facade argument continued for around twenty minutes before they were interrupted. This was instantly noticeable when Astrid's smile quickly turned to a scowl and when Hiccup felt a slap to his back.

"How's my favorite cousin doing?" The auburn teen heard, quickly turning his leftover joy to dread.

Then he heard a retort by a second voice but Astrid cut them off, "You mess with him Snot, and I'm going to beat your ass twice as hard as the last time."

Snotlout hesitated, but eventually responded to the girl's threats.

"I'd like to see you fight me sober." When Astrid rose from her seat, she could see the fear in Snotlout. His words were obviously meant as self-reassurance, she knew all that was needed to do was threaten him, she didn't feel like disturbing the parlor. So she went around the table her and Hiccup were seated at, stood up to Scott but just before she she said anything Hiccup came in.

"Let's think about this for a second Snot, say the stars align and you somehow manage to win a fight with Astrid, how would that be seen? Now on the more likely side, she beats your ass, how does that look?"

For a moment Scott considered his options, either beat a girl or get beat by a girl, never mind that it be Astrid, it wouldn't look good for anyone if he won or lost. After a minute of debate, even with his posse gathered around who kept distance out of fear, he looked at Hiccup.

"She's not always going to be around to protect you, runt." And he stormed off.

"I'm surprised I didn't have to beat him up," Astrid said as she watched him go.

"I'm surprised he listened to me," Hiccup responded. "Then again, fear of you would probably be the only thing that break through his thick skull." Astrid was unhappy how Hiccup said that, but otherwise kept up the conversation.

"I would have done it literally if it didn't click what he was getting into. Though I'll be honest I don't really want to be starting fights at a ice cream parlor."

"Yeah blood in the cream gives it the kick is so desperately needs," Hiccup rebutted, laughing as he looked at his phone for the time. "And it's almost eleven."

Astrid looked over at Hiccup sadly. "Could I just stay at your house for the night?"

Hiccup stroked his chin in thought. "I doubt my dad would mind, but what about your dad?"

"He might already probably likely be somewhat mad at me for being out this late." Astrid looked sheepishly to her feet.

Hiccup looked back grimly, "Hmm. I suppose, but what about your stuff? Jeans are not usually great to sleep in, and I'd think you'd prefer getting out of that t-shirt. Can you not sneak into your house?"

"You have any sweatpants?" Astrid shot back up.

Shooting a questioning glare towards her, "You propose using my sweats? Not that I'd mind, but what about a shirt? I doubt I have any shirts you could wear."

But she had a better idea. "Could always pull one from your dad's drawer. Please?"

They both went to sit in the car. As they closed the door, Hiccup starting the car, Astrid looking hopefully at him, Hiccup grabbed his chin as if in deep thought. "I suppose it's better to accept." He looks back at her with a teasing smirk, "Did you really expect me to say no?"

She smirks, deciding to tease him back. "Nah, your too much of a pushover, I knew you'd say yes."

He mocks offense, "This really, pushover," As he gestures to himself, "As if." Hiccup however finds it difficult not to see the humor in his overly dramatic performance and starts to burst with a few chuckles. Astrid joins in almost immediately and they joke and laugh their way to Hiccup's house.

He calls his dad on his phone while parking Felix's car in front of the building, telling about Astrid coming over. Stoick shrugs it off as unimportant and responds with a quick "Fine," before hanging up. He then looks over to Astrid while he puts his phone away. "As expected, he's fine with you, but seeing as I still need to drop this off," Hiccup tapping the car's dashboard on 'this'. "I'm dropping you off first, I think the door is unlocked, the second plant to the left should have a key under it if it isn't."

Astrid responded with a shake of her head and a quick "Nah" She poked his arm "I'd prefer walking back, there's nothing to do in your house." She then raised her arm, holding a finger up. "Actually, hold on a minute." She quickly reached back for her bass, ran out to the front door, dropped her bass inside, and came back. "Now I get to walk unburdened back with you." She smiled cheekily.

Hiccup shook his head to conceal his smile, grateful he wouldn't be walking alone at the least. "Ok then."

They drove back to Felix's house, who bugged Hiccup over "What the hell took him so long?" and "Isn't Astrid suppose to be home?" Hiccup quickly recapped their decision to get ice cream and then have Astrid sleepover, without going into any details. After making sure Felix would stay silent, the two walked back the way they had road up.

Astrid was messing with Hiccup about having to carry his guitar back, Hiccup kept bringing up the shortening of his nickname, picking at each other in a laughable manner until they reach the house. Astrid opened the door, holding the screen door open for Hiccup. Once inside, she went over to her bass. Picking it up, she asked Hiccup, "You got any stands I can borrow for the night?"

"I might, hold on a sec." He responded as he entered the door to the side of the stairs. Astrid just waited for him to return, until she heard Hiccup struggling. Hearing him hurt himself with a shushed 'ouch', she called down to ask if needed any help.

"Nah, I've got it." He responded before he dropped another box sideways, cursing his inability to carry his dad's stuff. "I just..." He struggled for another moment trying to pick up another box before Astrid was picking up the box he knocked over.

"What the hell is in here? Bricks?" She remarked, noting difficulty, though not impossibility, in lifting the box.

"I don't know, it's been awhile since they've been opened, for all I know my dad could be a brick hoarder." Hiccup responds, trying to life another box to the side.

Astrid sets her box down and picks another one and tries to move it. "What does he even have in these boxes? You have to be like the Hulk to move this crap."

"If my dad was any Avenger, he'd be Thor..." Hiccup continues to struggle. "Maybe he secretly is and he just has a bunch of Mjolnirs lying around." Hiccup sets his box down and looks over to see a black guitar standing behind where the boxes were.

"So what you're saying is I'm as worthy as Thor?" Astrid teased with a smirk.

"Eh, more like Black Widow." He said raising a tilting right hand as to say 'so-so' while he reached for the stand with his left.

"What?" Astrid wondered.

"Yeah, Black Widow is supposedly as worthy as Thor, officially, she never touched it but like in a 'what if' comic, she picked it up and could wield it." Hiccup rambled as he walked backwards up the stairs, Astrid following.

"So in an alternate universe she picked it up? How does that matter?" She questioned.

"The idea is she never touched Mjolnir in the real comics, cause if she did she'd be just as worthy as Thor and thus could wield it." Hiccup continued his rambling as he placed the stand in the corner of the room by the television.

"Does this include the movies?" She recalled watching the second Avengers when the whole gang was joking about lifting the hammer.

"I think that idea was the biggest reason she didn't join their game in the second one."

"Huh." She replied thoughtfully evaluating that entire scene in her head.

"And it kind of makes sense, tough yet sensible, loyal to fault, skilled in many aspects, and very attractive, it's not a weak comparison." Hiccup smiled cheekily as Astrid took her bass out of the bag and placed it on the stand. That sentence choked her in surprise for a moment and stuttered a short coughing fit.

"What?" Unprepared for that kind of compliment, she wasn't so sure she heard him right.

"Nothing," He said sheepishly. "I'll just go get something I think will fit you." Hiccup climbed up the stairs, leaving a very awkwardly confused Astrid below, with a very silent Eagle watching, as if he found it all too funny.

* * *

 **Yeah, sorry this took so long, I was suffering through school during the beginning of the year, and finally getting out, now I have a bunch of other things to deal with and fix, including getting a job and improving on guitar and plenty of other excuse, I mean reasons. Also I was being stupidly lazy, trying to fix that too. Also I was sort of suffering from writer's block, I think finishing this chapter might have fixed it, but I'll know for sure when I finish it. In any case I don't feel 100% certain with this chapter but I tried working through a writer's block, sorry if it's not amazing. In any case, expect me to be a bit more devoted to getting this done, and sorry for screwing that schedule, I'm gonna avoid doing that because they seem to never help me, maybe I can fix that at some point.**

 **And just to point out, I have fixed up the story and removed Hiccup's prosthetic and replaced the whole thing, as I said before, please help me in case I missed any references.**

 **Well not that's done, Spartan322 out.**

 **Reviews:**

 **NatBlake: Ha, yeah, I loved it too, Anthrax I'm The Man fit Tuff so well, I just had to do it, getting Astrid to actually act more like a guy for that section without sacrificing her in anyway was a bit hard, but I think it worked, and made that chapter all the much better. And thanks so much for the review.**

 **Commander Chandell 919: Yes, I feel this was my favorite chapter, and loved writing it, I never honestly thought I could write a song as well as I did, but I think it ended well (I have so much I want to fix with the song and how I expressed it though), with how I've grown over the time after writing that, I feel my songwriting is only gonna get better from here though, so be ready for that. Also, you're welcome, metal and rock are my genres of expertise and I love them, I was hoping you like them, if you pay attention to the lyrics of great music, you'll even see they will often tell great and amazing stories, or awesome statements, the best ones often fight and question society (funny how that works), so yeah. Anyhow thanks and thank you so much for the review**

 **Chapter Songs:**

 **Raining Blood, Angel of Death, South of Heaven, Black Magic, Hell Awaits - Slayer**

 **One, Blackened - Metallica**

 **Master of Reality Album - Black Sabbath**

 **Peace Sells...But Who's Buying Album - Megadeth**

 **Unholy Confessions - Avenged Sevenfold**


End file.
